The Wish
by Emolgaa
Summary: Amanda makes a wish, but is surprised when it comes true. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't help it! I got a new idea for a fic, I just had to write it down hehe. Anyways, enjoy!**

o-o-o

Chapter 1: The Wish

Amanda wasn't entirely sure what the piece of paper was doing on her table. Sure, it was just a piece of paper, but it had words on it. And she was distraught because of what the words _said_. On that piece of paper, in neat handwriting, was:

_I'll give you a wish. You can wish for anything, but choose wisely._

There were so many things Amanda had in mind. She turned off her DS, closing it and shoving it under her pillow. Oh, all the things she could have with just one wish! But there was one thing in particular she really wanted.

Amanda slapped herself mentally. This was fake! Obviously wishes weren't real. It was probably a prank. She shrugged, crumpling the paper and throwing it out of the window. After changing into her pajamas, the black-haired girl hopped into bed, slowly drifting to sleep. And as she slowly slipped out of consciousness, she whispered, 'I wish Pokémon was real.'

It was barely audible, hardly a whisper, but a wish nonetheless.

o-o-o

The next morning, a Saturday, you could say Amanda was extremely surprised when she saw the _exact same_ piece of paper, with the same handwriting and everything, except for another row of words:

_So you wished for Pokémon, huh._

'Holy crap.'

Amanda ran out of her bedroom, feeling freaked out. Yet at the same time, she felt awfully excited. Maybe her wish came true?

Unfortunately, that was just a term called 'Wishful Thinking', because when Amanda looked out of the window, everything was the same. However, she was even more shocked when she saw six Pokéballs sitting on the kitchen table. Beside them was a note that read:

_This is your team. When the time is right, call the name of the Pokémon you want it to be and release it from its Pokéball._

'Emolga, I choose you!' Amanda threw up one Pokéball up in the air, but it only came falling back down with a thud.

'What?!'

She decided to deal with that later, and stuffed all six spherical objects into her pocket. It was only then where she realised how utterly _weird_ her morning was.

'It must be a dream…'

o-o-o

**Is it good? Is it? Is it? IS IT?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, I'm back! With a new chapter! Yey!**

…

Amanda woke up with a start. Yep, it was a dream. Wait, were those Pokéballs on her table? Sure enough, six spherical red and white objects sat on her desk.

'Oh my god…'

She reached under her pillow, pulling out her blue and black 3DS. Amanda switched it on and activated her Pokémon X game. She was currently trying to Masuda Method for a shiny Purrloin. Clearly, she wasn't very successful. A hundred and eighty eggs and no shiny. She had only gotten the shiny charm a few days ago, and felt like it wasn't doing anything to help her.

Amanda sighed. _Oh well,_ she thought. _I could play my uncompleted game of Heartgold instead, then_.

She saved the game, removed the X cartridge and inserted the HeartGold one. After loading it, she realised she was still in Ecruteak City.

'Ecruteak City…? Isn't that where the Gym Leader is Morty?'

Inside, Amanda _kinda_ had a fantasy crush on Morty. Because he trained Ghost Types, most people dislike him, but she found he was pretty cute.

Since HeartGold and SoulSilver was released, Morty and a few other Gym Leaders received massive redesigns. From his almost all-blue outfit, he changed to a more ghostly look, with dark purple clothes.

After a bit of training, Amanda controlled her player (named Kuro) to challenge Morty. After about 6 minutes of battling, she finally defeated him. He gave her the badge, blah blah blah, then Amanda saved the game and shut her DS.

The black haired girl got up and changed. She had to go to school tomorrow. She was most definitely _not_ looking forward to it. Her teachers were really mean, and gave her heaps of homework everyday. Well, better enjoy the weekend while she could.

…

Monday. The most dreaded day of the week. Amanda hated it, as well as the rest of the students in the world. She hoped that the school would burn down today, and she would never have to go again.

Stuffing her Pokéballs into her pocket, Amanda trudged out of the house, walking to school. Her parents had already left for work before she had even woken up.

For some reason, today Amanda was late. Five minutes late to be exact, and she could already hear the scolding her teacher was going to give her. But the moment she entered the school gates, an alarm went off. She thought it was her at first, and her jaw dropped when she turned to her left.

'Holy crap.'

The left side of Amanda's school was burning, bright red flames engulfing the building. She wasn't only shocked at the fact that the school was on fire; no, she was flabbergasted the school _actually_ burned down because she had hoped so.

As Amanda stood her ground, a teacher rushed past her. 'Hurry up, kid! Get out of the school!'

'No.' Was her reply. Instead of walking out, Amanda walked in. Her hand sneaked into her pocket, gripping a Pokéball tightly. This was her chance.

The teacher shouted at her. 'What are you doing? Get out!'

She ignored her. Amanda threw out her Pokéball, calling out.

'Lapras, I choose you!'

Nothing happened for a moment. Then, something materialised in front of the black haired girl.

Lapras.

It called out its name in triumph, turning to look at Amanda.

'Hydro Pump, let's go!'

Lapras shot out a powerful stream of water onto the fire, extinguishing it.

'Good job!' she told it. 'Return.'

After recalling her Pokémon into its ball, Amanda threw up another Pokéball.

'Charizard!'

The Flame Pokémon roared, flapping its wings rapidly. The trainer hopped onto its back and commanded, 'Fly!'

Charizard flew up, giving Amanda a good view of the school. The fire was spreading, and quick.

'Ugh, we need to get closer…but how?'

'Swanna, Bubblebeam!'

Amanda looked to her left in surprise. The she was was, Skyla of Mistralton City, sitting on her Swanna.

'Skyla…!'

The Gym Leader turned to look at the trainer.

'Do I know you? You look familiar.'

'Yes! It's me! Amand- Kuro!'

Amanda almost slipped. The name she used in her games was Kuro.

'Kuro? Oh, that girl with the powerful Emolga! I remember you!'

_Good_, Amanda thought. _The people here are from the games I played_.

'Kuro, do you have a water type?'

'Yeah, but it's a Lapras…I can't use it from up here.'

'Oh…'

Skyla suddenly looked up. 'Do you know what we're doing in this world?'

Of course. Skyla wasn't from this world.

'No,' Amanda replied. 'No idea.'

'Hm. Oh, I just thought of something! I could ask Marlon to use his water Pokémon!'

With that, the Highflying Girl soared down, leaving Amanda to think about everything.

_So, the Gym Leaders from Unova came here. What about the other regions that I played?_ She thought. Her question was soon answered.

'Milotic, use Water Pulse!'

Amanda looked down. There was Wallace, standing behind his elegant-looking Milotic.

_Hoenn leaders are here as well…What about Johto?_

Secretly, Amanda hoped that Morty would be here. She would be able to finally see him face to face.

'Charizard, fly down.'

Her Charizard obliged, descending from the sky. Amanda observed her surroundings. She wondered what happened to all the students and teachers who had left the school.

'Use Sand Attack to put out the fire!'

Amanda looked to her left. There was Falkner, the Violet City gym leader.

_He's from Johto! It meant that Morty is here! _The black haired trainer thought happily.

'Falkner!' she called out, catching the attention of the gym leader.

'Hm?' Falkner turned to her. 'Oh, hey, it's Kuro! Hi there!'

'Have you seen Morty?'

'No,' He shook his head. 'Not since we came here.'

Amanda sighed and recalled Charizard to its Pokéball.

'Gengar, Night Shade, go!'

'Morty!'

There was no doubt about it. Morty was there, in the flesh, commanding his Gengar.

'Huh?'

Morty turned, and saw Amanda. 'If it isn't Kuro! What are you doing here?'

'Well, uh –'

'Yes! The fire's out!' It was Whitney, the leader of Goldenrod City. Sure enough, when Amanda looked around, the fire was gone.

Whitney stared at Amanda for a while, before asking Morty, 'Is that Kuro?'

'Yup. Wait, is it?'

She nodded. 'Yes, it's me.'

'So we're all here! You just came to challenge me yesterday, didn't you?' Morty asked.

'Yeah.'

'Your Typhlosion is awfully strong!'

'It was still a Quilava when it was battling me.' Whitney recalled.

'Thanks, Morty.'

'Um.' A voice said.

Behind Amanda was Jasmine, Steel Type Gym Leader of Olivine City. She hadn't battled her in her game yet, being only up to the fourth gym.

'Jasmine, this is Kuro. She challenged me to a battle yesterday.'

'Hi, Kuro.'

'Um, hi Jasmine.'

Suddenly, the world lurched forward. Amanda staggered and fell, her knees giving way.

'Kuro!'

Morty caught her, just before she hit the ground.

'Are you alright?'

Amanda didn't reply. Everything around her was spinning.

'Is there a Pokémon Center here?'

The trainer mentally facepalmed, despite her condition. _Of course_ he didn't know they weren't Pokémon before her wish.

'Just rest. You'll get better soon, hopefully.'

Amanda listened to his advice. She let out a sigh before the world went dark.

…

**Chapter 2, done! How was it? R & R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with Chapter 3! Time for the POVs hehe.**

**Amanda's POV**

'Ugh…'

I came into consciousness. My eyes seemed to be glued shut, so I used my voice instead.

'Ello?'

'Kuro?'

Who's that?

'Unghhh.'

'It's me, Morty.'

Oh. It's just Morty. Wait, _Morty_? From the Pokémon Game?

'Mm.'

My eyes finally open, blinding me with a bright light.

'Are you okay? You just kinda…collapsed and fainted.'

'I did?'

Morty's face came into view.

'Yeah. Remember? Appearing in this world. The building on fire. All that stuff.'

'Right.'

Everything came back into my head. The wish, the fire, the leaders.

'Where am I, though?'

Morty made a puzzled face. 'Well, I asked someone where the Pokémon Center was, but they just stared at me funny and told me that this place is called a "hospital" and I should bring you here.'

'Oh.'

'Are you fine now?'

I nodded. I didn't want to stay in a hospital for too long.

'Alright. Let's go.'

o-o-o

'I have a question, Kuro.'

'Hmm?'

'You never told me you had a Charizard.'

Morty and I were riding on my Charizard, back to my house. My parents had sent me a text message, saying that because "new creatures" had appeared, they had to stay away for a couple of months. You see, my parents are journalists. I figured that since our house was pretty big, I'd let the Johto leaders stay with me. We _did_ have quite a lot of spare rooms.

'Well, uh, I have a lot of Pokémon you don't know about.'

'Let me see them later!'

'Sure, why not?'

The close distance between the two of us was making me uncomfortable. Morty looked out at the city below us, and commented on how beautiful it was. I agreed.

'I miss Ecruteak, though. When do you think we'll go back to our _own_ world?'

I hesitated, not quite knowing the answer. 'Um. I don't know…'

Rapidly trying to change the subject, I found my house amongst the others, hundreds of metres underneath me and Morty.

'Look, that's my house!' I pointed. 'Charizard, land!'

Once we had landed, Morty gaped at my house.

'It's _humongous_!'

'No, it isn't.'

We walked into my house. Looking around, I noticed that there was a PC sitting in the corner of the house.

'Oh!'

I walked over to the PC. I booted it up. Looking at the screen, I realised that all my Pokémon from my other games were in my PC. I turned it off.

'Morty, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in. Do you mind staying with…Falkner?'

'Sure, I guess.'

I brought Morty to a room beside mine. It was a fairly large room, which had clearly been empty for a long time.

'Here it is. It's pretty dusty, but a bit of cleaning will work.'

'Okay.' He turned to look at me. 'Where are the other leaders, anyway?'

'I have no idea.'

'I'll call them.'

Morty took out his Pokégear and dialed in a number.

'Hello? Yes, this is Morty. Falkner? Where are you guys? Oh, does anyone have a Pokémon with teleport here? No? Never mind, then.'

Hearing this, I offered, 'I have an Alakazam!'

The ghost type trainer perked up. 'Kuro has an Alakazam! She'll teleport to you guys. Hang on.'

I ran toward the PC. I booted it up, and switched out my Lapras for Alakazam.

'Alakazam, let's go!'

My Alakazam appeared, materialising beside me.

'Can you Teleport us to the leaders?'

It nodded, closing its eyes and focusing. About four seconds later, everything glowed white, and I fell into unconsciousness.

o-o-o

When I came to, I staggered and stumbled forward. In front of me was Falkner, Bugsy, Whitney, Jasmine, Clair and someone who I didn't recognise. She was a relatively short young girl about my age, with long brown hair and sky blue eyes. At her side stood an Umbreon.

I cleared my throat, recalling Alakazam to its ball. All six people turned to me.

'Hi.'

'Oh, it's Kuro!' Whitney cried, running to me and wrapping me in a one arm hug.

'Kuro?' Clair raised an eyebrow.

'She only just challenged Morty yesterday; haven't got past Chuck, me, Pryce and you yet.' Jasmine explained.

'Hmph.'

Bugsy smiled at me. 'Nice to see you again, Kuro!'

'Hello, once again.' Falkner greeted.

I noticed that the brunette hadn't said anything yet.

'Hello, my name is Am- Kuro, and I'm a Pokémon trainer.'

I extended a hand, and she took it, shaking it.

'Hello there! I'm Ashley, nice to meet ya! This is my partner, Umbreon! I'm a trainer as well!' Ashley grinned.

'Cool. Alright, guys, we need to get back to my house.' I threw up Alakazam's pokéball. 'C'mon out!'

Alakazam stood proudly before me.

'Teleport!'

o-o-o

'…'

We teleported back to my house, and Morty was waiting at the kitchen table, looking extremely bored. His headband was off, and he was playing with his Pokégear.

'Yo, Morty!' Falkner called out, walking over to his friend.

The ghost type gym leader looked up. 'Oh, you're _finally_ back. I was so bored, I even managed to get a high score on Flappy Pidgey.'

Falkner raised an eyebrow. 'So what? What _is_ your high score anyway?'

'A hundred and twenty-one.'

'WHAT?!'

Morty chuckled. 'Well, I'm going to show you our room.'

He walked off, Falkner following behind closely.

'Erhem,' I cleared my throat again. 'I'll show everyone to their rooms.'

o-o-o

'Alright,' I stopped in front of a room. 'This is the girls' rooms. Jasmine, Whitney, Clair and Ashley will stay here.'

The four of them were silent, as if wondering how they would all fit in there.

'Um. It's pretty big,' I added.

Clair opened the door, and stared in the inside.

'Woah. It's pretty big, you guys come take a look,' she said, taking a step into the room.

As the girls went to do their stuff, I led Bugsy to another room.

'So, I'm by myself, huh.'

'Well…I thought that Pryce and Chuck would be here, but…'

'Oh, Chuck's here. He's just out training. I haven't seen him since.'

'I'll go look for him, then. Do you mind staying here until Chuck arrives?'

'No, not at all.' Bugsy smiles at me. 'Be back soon, okay?'

'You got it.'

o-o-o

**That's it guys! Chapter 3 is done! Be sure to R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weyhey, finally back with Chapter 4!** **Enjoy!**

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

'Where the heck are ya, Chuck?'

I was walking through my neighborhood, looking for Chuck, the Cianwood City gym leader. I turned a left corner, and heard a laughing voice.

'HAHAHA! Good one, Poliwrath! Do it again!'

_Chuck! _I thought.

Sure enough, there he was. His Poliwrath was out of its Pokéball, smashing random rocks and pebbles.

'Chuck!'

'What is it?' he replied, though he didn't even move.

'I'm here to take you back to the other leaders!'

'Eh?' Chuck turned completely. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Kuro, a Pokémon Trainer!'

'Bleh! I don't know you, go away.'

I stared at him. 'What? No! I only challenged Morty's gym about two days ago!'

Chuck continued walking, ignoring me.

'Well then…Alakazam, Teleport!'

My loyal Pokémon came out of it's ball, and immediately everything turned black.

-][-

I had already gotten use to teleporting, but Chuck clearly wasn't.

He was walking around, clumsily, and muttering, 'Please don't use any more Psychic type moves…'

Chuck plopped himself down onto a chair. 'What am I doing here?' he grumbled.

'I am gathering all the Johto leaders.'

'Who's here, then?'

'Everyone except Pryce. I'm going to show you to your room now.'

I led Chuck to Bugsy's room. 'Here it is.'

The fighting gym leader opened the door to Bugsy sitting on one of the beds, reading a book.

'Bugs-bugs!'

Bugsy looked up, annoyed. 'Do _not_ call me that.'

Chuck let out a hearty laugh. 'HAHAHAHA! Don't be so grumpy, Bugsy!'

I walked away, knowing I wasn't needed there anymore. Turning around, I was surprised to face _him_. The one and only Morty.

'What do you want? Some food? A drink? Maybe-'

'I'm fine. I just need to…talk to you.'

'Um, sure.'

I followed him to his room, and he sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him.

'Take a seat.'

I sat, and he started talking.

'Kuro…you challenged me to a Gym Battle just two days ago in _our_ world, correct?'

'Yup.' I had no idea where this was going. I was fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

'Then why do you have a house here?'

I froze. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

'Um…'

'You don't have to tell me, if it's personal and all…'

'Oh, no!' I reassured Morty. 'It's fine! Though…well, I come from this world. In this world, Pokémon is merely a game.'

'A…game?!'

I nodded. 'Yup. And I'm a big fan of Pokémon-'

Morty interrupted again. 'So you _play_ Pokémon? I'm just…I'm just a fictional character?'

'Yes…and no.' I looked down. 'It's my fault everyone from Pokémon is in my world.'

'…Your fault?'

'Two days ago, I made a wish. I wished that Pokémon was real. And now it is.'

I didn't feel like explaining about the mysterious piece of paper appearing on my desk, so I kept quiet about that.

'That's…strange. Why would a random wish come true?' Morty wondered aloud.

'I don't want to talk about it,' I snapped, and he flinched at the tone of my voice. 'Sorry…'

'No, it's okay. I understand.'

Morty sighed, ruffling his messy blonde hair.

'Well then, I should go now.'

'Alright, Kuro, bye.'

I hesitated. He still didn't know my real name.

'Oh, and by the way,' I looked at Morty, grinning. 'My real name's Amanda.'

-][-

Morty ran up to me, panting heavily.

'Kuro! Amanda! I don't even know what to call you now!' He stopped in front of me.

I smiled at him. 'Just call me Kuro; I don't want to confuse the others.'

'Alright, err, Kuro.' He paused. 'Can you take me for a walk around this neighborhood?'

'Why not?'

Soon enough, Morty and I were strolling around where my house was. We walked past many other houses, and eventually stopped in front of the neighborhood park.

'Wanna go?'

'Sure.'

I lead Morty right to the far end of the park, a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sky was a mixed colour of pink and blue as the sun set.

'The sky is truly beautiful.'

'I agree.'

We were silent for a few minutes, watching the flaming orb in the sky fade into the horizon.

'We should go, it's getting dark.'

Morty frowned. 'How are we going to get back? I can't recognise the roads.'

'Use Teleport!' I command, and throw Alakazam's Pokéball up in the air.

Before it even materialised, we were teleported back to my house.

-][-

The first thing I heard when I appeared in the living room was a knock on the front door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

'Hm. Stay here,' I told Morty.

I walked up to the door and opened it, and saw a brunette about the same age as me standing outside.

'…?'

She started apologising.

'I'm so sorry for coming here, I don't think you have any idea who I am, and neither do I, but I'm lost, you see, and I need directions, and-'

I interrupted her. 'Why don't you calm down and tell me your name?'

'I'm Hannah.'

'My name is Kuro. Come in and take a seat.'

Hannah followed me to the living room. She took a seat on the sofa, as did I, and I motioned for Morty to sit down as well.

'Um…'

Hannah looked uncomfortable.

'What is it?' I asked.

'Could you let Riolu in?'

'What do you mean?'

She pointed at the door. 'You left him outside.'

My face flushed red from embarrassment. I hadn't seen it at all!

Hurriedly, I rushed toward the door again and opened it. Outside was a Riolu, and it looked annoyed. I let it in and it rushed toward its owner, jumping onto Hannah's lap.

'Whoops, sorry!'

'It's fine.' Hannah frowned. 'I just started my journey in Sinnoh, but then I suddenly appeared her.'

'You're from Sinnoh?!' Morty stood up, looking excited. 'That's so cool! I always wanted to meet Professor Rowan!'

'Stick to topic, Morty. So, you're a rookie?'

She shrugged. 'You could say that, I guess.'

I grinned. 'Do you wanna battle?'

'Careful,' Morty warned. 'She wrecked my entire team with a single Pokémon!'

I smacked his shoulder playfully. 'Don't scare her! Your team only has three Pokémon, anyway.'

The ghost trainer rolled his eyes.

Hannah looked at me uncertainly. 'I don't know…'

'C'mon! Let's do it! Please…?'

She sighed in defeat. 'Fine.'

'Yes!'

-][-

'It'll be a three-on-three, okay?'

'Right!'

Me and Hannah stood at each end of the battlefield. I didn't know how, and particularly _want_ to know how, but the field had just appeared, replacing the backyard.

'Battle, BEGIN!' Morty yells.

'Manectric, let's go!' I throw out my Manectric's pokéball. It wasn't usually in my party, but I had switched it out for Alakazam.

'An Electric Type, eh…' Hannah pondered, deep in thought. 'Alright, I choose you, Roselia!'

I smiled. Most people liked to use Grass Types against Manectric, and it just had the perfect counter for it.

'You can start first.' I told the trainer.

'Okay! Thanks!'

Of course. Everyone falls for that.

'Roselia, Petal Dance!'

'Counter it with Hidden Power.'

Manectric unleashed a row of light blue orbs just in time, connecting it with the petals Roselia had shot toward it.

'Hidden Power once more, Manectric!'

I knew that Manectric's Hidden Power was Ice Type, making it super-effective to Grass Types like Roselia.

'Protect!'

'Argh!'

The Thorn Pokémon set up a barrier around it, deflecting Manectric's Hidden Power.

'Thunder Bolt!'

Hannah didn't even border asking her Pokémon to dodge it. The attack hit, not doing any damage.

'Hah! That did nothing! Sludge Bomb!' Hannah called out.

Her Pokémon took a step forward, but froze in place, seemingly unable to move. Like I had hoped for, Thunderbolt's paralysis had taken place.

'Your Roselia is paralyzed,' I informed the rookie.

'Bleh, who cares. Use Aromatherapy!'

So she wanted to play this the hard way. _Okay, then_, I thought.

Smirking, I commanded, 'Manectric! Run up and use Flamethrower!'

With amazing speed, the Discharge Pokémon ran up toward Roselia and let out a stream of fire from its mouth, knocking Hannah's pokémon out of the match.

'Roselia, return.'

'Return!'

We recalled our respective Pokémon to their pokéballs.

'Match two, begin!'

'Ponyta, I choose you!'

'Let's go Aegislash!'

Hannah called out her Ponyta, while I summoned my Aegislash.

She frowned at my Pokémon. 'Huh? What kind of Pokémon is that?'

The brunette dug around in her pocket, eventually taking out a Pokédex, Sinnoh styled. She scanned Aegislash.

'_Unknown Pokémon. BEEEEEEEP_!'

Stuffing the device back into her pocket, Hannah shrugged.

'Well then, I guess we have to fight a Pokémon we don't know about, Ponyta!'

Ponyta neighed in reply.

'I'll start first, again! Ponyta, Flame Charge!'

'Swords dance.'

Ghostly images of swords appeared around Aegislash, dancing around it spookily, just as a flaming Ponyta smacked into it.

'We got it!' Hannah exclaimed happily, not realising that despite the type effectiveness, Aegislash was barely hurt.

Once my new friend got over her moment of joy, she noticed that my Pokémon was looking just about healthy.

'Ugh… Let's try Flame Charge again!'

'Swords dance!'

The same process repeated again, but due to Aegislash's high defense, the Fire Horse Pokémon's attack did little damage.

'Take down!'

'Hah.'

Ponyta neighed and charged straight at Aegislash, but instead of landing a hit, it ran straight through my Pokémon.

'W-what?!' Hannah stuttered.

'Aegislash is a ghost type,' I told her smugly. 'Now, Aegislash, let's wrap this up! Shadow sneak!'

In the blink of an eye, Ponyta was attacked by a dark substance that had risen from the ground; Aegislash's shadow. With that one hit, Hannah's second Pokémon was unable to continue.

'Ponyta is unable to battle! Aegi-whatever wins it!' Morty announced

I rolled my eyes at the blonde.

'Riolu, your turn!'

Hannah's loyal partner walked up to the battlefield.

'Time to show my last Pokémon! Go!'

I tossed the pokéball up, and it popped open mid-air.

'Arceus!'

-][-

**Ooh, unexpected ending! All of my Pokémon are based on the Pokémon in my games, so yeah… Also, don't forget to R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm back with Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

'Arceus!'

With gaping mouths, Morty and Hannah watched helplessly as the God of Pokémon materialised in front of them.

'-and then she walks in, and I- OH MY GOD IS THAT AN ARCEUS?'

Ashley had decided to walk in on us, talking with Jasmine, and witnessed the legendary appear on the battlefield. Riolu took one glance at Arceus as scurried off, hiding behind its owner.

Seeing everyone's expressions, I recalled the legendary and burst out laughing. Ashley was the first to react.

'That's sooooo cool! Where'd you catch it? Is it real? You sure it isn't just a Ditto?'

Soon, question after question was launched at me, and I had difficulty answering.

'Is that really _your_ Arceus?'

'Yes.'

'Why do you have the _God_ of Pokémon?'

'Why not?'

'Can I have it?'

I glared at Ashley, and she raised her hands in defense.

'Sorry! Geez, I was just joking.'

'Um…Kuro?'

I look turn to look at Jasmine. The shy gym leader had her hand raised, as if in a classroom.

'Yes?'

'May I ask _how_ you actually caught Arceus?'

'Well…' I didn't want to get into details. In truth, I had won Arceus in a giveaway on Instagram. 'I um, I went to Sinnoh and caught it.'

Jasmine nodded thoughtfully. 'Ah. I see.'

'Still,' Hannah started. 'It's pretty cool to have a legendary, let alone the creator of the universe!'

I cleared my throat. 'May we continue our battle? I'm not using Arceus, just so you know.'

'Okay!'

Morty waved to Jasmine and Ashley. 'You two, come over here!'

They walked over to him and took a seat on the ground, excited to watch me and Hannah battle.

'Emolga, let's go!'

I called out my trusty Pokémon. It was my best friend, and I had trained it especially well.

'You have the honor of starting first.'

'Awesome. Riolu, Force Palm!'

'Emolga, dodge it with Aerial Ace!'

Hannah's Riolu jumped up in the air and thrust its arm forward toward Emolga, but the Sky Squirrel Pokémon dodged it elegantly with a well-practiced Aerial Ace.

'Speedy,' Hannah murmured.

'Fly up! Charge up an Electro Ball, then use Acrobatics to dive down!'

Emolga followed my commands, doing everything I had told it to do.

Once it had flown down, it was face-to-face with Riolu, the yellow orb of electricity cackling still on its tail.

Wait for it…

'Riolu, try Force Palm once more!'

'Release!'

As Riolu thrust its arm forward once more, Emolga swung its tail, launching the electric ball straight at the Emanation Pokémon.

'Riolu!' Hannah cried out. 'Try to dodge it!'

It was too late. The electricity smacked into Riolu's palm, throwing it backwards. The battlefield was enveloped in a bright light as Riolu collapsed, falling to the ground.

'Riolu is unable to battle! Emolga wins the match, which means that Kuro is the winner!'

'Yes! Great job, Emolga!'

'Emol!'

My loyal Pokémon landed on top of my head.

Across the field, Hannah sighed in defeat. She walked over to Riolu picking it up and cradling it in her arms.

'Thanks, buddy,' the brunette whispered. 'You tried your best. We stood no chance against Kuro, but you still did wonderfully.'

With that, Hannah walked back into the house.

'Do you think I went too far?' I asked Morty.

'Hm.' He shrugged. 'Maybe not. She's probably not used to losing. She's a rookie, remember.'

'Right.'

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Jasmine.

'Kuro…do you mind if I challenged you to a battle?'

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

Jasmine wasn't quite sure what she was doing. She had seen how easily Kuro had swept Hannah's team. And yet she had still challenged her to a battle.

_Hannah's a rookie!_ The Olivine leader reminded herself. However, that didn't reassure her. Morty had told stories of how awfully _strong_ Kuro's Typhlosion was. And that was all that needed to be said. Kuro used fire types. Jasmine used steel types. Steel is weak to fire. It was like she had already lost.

But that only made Jasmine even _more_ determined to beat Kuro. She wanted to prove that typing doesn't always matter. Jasmine thought back to when she was in Sinnoh. With a shock, the Steel Clad Defense Girl realised that typing _did_ matter.

Flint of the Elite Four had taken down Steelix, her strongest Pokémon, with a single Flare Blitz.

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

'Anyone wanna take a walk?'

Ashley, Morty, Jasmine, Clair, Bugsy and I were sitting on the couch, pretty much dying of boredom. I had offered to show them around the neighborhood.

'Meh.'

Jasmine apparently wanted to train for our battle, Morty had already gone for a walk, Clair was going back to her room (reason unspecified) and Bugsy simply ignored my question.

'I'll go, I guess!' Ashley piped up happily.

'Alright, let me get my Pokéballs, then let's go.'

We left the house, and I led Ashley down the left path: the path going toward a row of shops.

After about five minutes of walking, the shops came into view. The were six in total; one was a café.

'Let's grab a bite.'

'Okay!' came the cheerful reply.

We headed toward the very last shop, the café. Once we were outside, I could hear hushed voices from inside.

'…doing here? How do we go back?'

'Don't talk so loud…I don't know where we are…go back.'

'Psst!' I nudged Ashley lightly. 'Can you hear that?'

My friend was quite for a moment before she nodded. I walked into the café, Ashley following behind, acting as if nothing was happening.

'Go order what you want, I'll look for a table,' I told her.

I tried to find an empty table as Ashley walked to the counter. I noticed there was a table for four, with two people sitting around it. I headed over there.

'Uh, hello,' I started, feeling rather awkward. The two people, a young woman and man, glared at me. 'Is there anyone else sitting here, or – Hey, I've seen you before!'

They seemed so familiar. The lady, a redhead, lifted her head completely and I immediately recognised her.

'Shelly! Which means…you're Tabitha?'

'Yes,' he grumbled. 'Do we know _you_?

'I'm Kuro! The one you call 'that kid'.'

Shelly shot up into a standing position, looming over me. She used one hand a gripped my shoulder.

'You! I bet you were the one who brought us to this world!'

I took a step back, raising my hands in defense. 'Almost the _entire_ Pokémon has been brought here! Not just you two!'

She squinted at me, as if not convinced. Then, she plopped down onto her chair and sighed.

'How do we go back?'

'I'm afraid I don't know…'

Tabitha spoke up. 'Don't you even _try_ to stop Team Magma!'

'Or Team Aqua,' Shelly added.

I stared at both of them. 'Team Magma and Aqua were disbanded _years_ ago! Don't you remember?'

Realisation crossed their faces as I let the truth sink further and further into them.

Tabitha blinked. 'Hm? I remember now!'

'Oh right…some kid, YOU, thwarted all of our plans!'

'Sheesh guys, I didn't have a choice! If I could choose, I would have joined, but the game programmed it to do that…'

'Game?' Shelly raised an eyebrow.

Luckily, at that moment, Ashley came skipping over with a tray in her hands.

'Hey Kuro! I got the food!' she paused, looking at Shelly and Tabitha. 'Who are they?'

'These are Shelly and Tabitha. They are from Hoenn,' I told Ashley.

'Cool! Hoenn has lots of Pokémon that Johto doesn't!'

I swear, one day Ashley will run out of energy and enthusiasm!

'Hey, mind if we sit with you?'

'Ashley, I-'

Tabitha interrupted me, shrugging. 'Why not?'

I look at him in surprise. He was the last person I had expected to accept the request.

'Well then,' I said, and took a seat beside Shelly as Ashley sat down next to Tabitha.

'So.' I folded my arms. 'You guys dating?'

'What?!'

-][-

**BAM! Shelly and Tabitha come into the story! You readers would know that I like the a lot if you read my new story, Ground and Water. Commandershipping FTW! Remember to R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And Emolgaa is back with Chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait!**

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

'So, you guys dating?' Amanda asked innocently, arms folded.

'What?!' Shelly and Tabitha cried out in unison, glaring at the younger trainer.

'Why on _earth_ would you even think that, kid?' Shelly recovered rather quickly, giving Amanda her best death stare.

Tabitha, however, wasn't that lucky. His face was completely red.

'Tabby, you're blushing! Hahaha!' The dark haired trainer was lauginh uncontrollably.

Giggling, Ashley commented, 'Kuro's right, you know. You two make a cute couple!'

'That's it, I'm leaving.' Shelly stood up, brushing her shirt. 'Tabs, let's go.'

'Wait!' Amanda grabbed the redhead's arm. 'Don't go yet! Besides, you wouldn't know where to go, but if you follow us, you can stay in my house!'

As Shelly considered this, Ashley reminded her friend, 'Do you even have enough rooms?'

'Tabby can stay with Chuck and Bugsy, and Shelly can stay with Hannah in my room!'

'What about you then?' Shelly questioned.

'I'll just sleep on the couch. Come on, let's go back!'

Amanda tossed a Pokéball into the air.

'Alakazam, Teleport!'

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

'Ugh,' Shelly groaned as we appeared in the living room of my house. Tabitha stood beside her, clutching his stomach. Ashley, as usual, was hyper and happy.

On the sofa in front of me sat Hannah, her Riolu sleeping peacefully on her lap.

'Hannah,' I whisper, in order not to wake her sleeping Pokémon. 'This is Shelly. Show her to the room you'll be sleeping in, which is my room.'

She nodded and led the redhead to the room.

'Follow me.'

Tabitha trudging behind me, I walked up the stairs to Bugsy's and Chuck's room. I knocked on the door, and it opened up almost immediately. Bugsy stood in front of me.

'Hey Bugsy! This is Tabitha, and he'll be staying in this room with you and Chuck. That alright?'

'Sure, why not? C'mon in,' Bugsy told Tabitha, bringing him inside the room.

I walked downstairs quietly and sat down on the sofa. Riolu was no longer there; it must have either woken up or Hannah had brought it to my room. It was only then where I realised how tired I was. With barely any sleep for the past few days, I had eye bags beneath my eyes and my arms were painfully thin. I sighed, walking toward the kitchen.

_Shuffle shuffle shuffle._

There was someone there.

'Who's that?' I called out.

'Kuro? Is that you? It's me, Morty.'

I sighed again, this time in relief.

'Yeah, it's me,' I replied.

Morty appeared from behind the fridge, surprising me and making me punch him in the face.

'Oww!' he shrieked, rubbing his jaw. 'Fine, fine! I won't scare you anymore, just don't punch me! Geez, for a young trainer, you have pretty strong fists.'

I huff, crossing my arms and smirking at Morty. 'Hmph.'

'Sandwich?' the blonde offered, producing two sandwiches from behind his back.

'Where'd you get this?' I asked, taking one of the snacks from his hand.

'I made it,' Morty answered sheepishly. 'I used your supplies.'

'MY supplies?' I tried to whack him on the head but he ducked, causing me to miss. 'Dude, at least _ask_ next time!'

'Sorry!' He dodged another one of my punches. 'I was just hungry!'

I calmed down, removing the cling wrap and taking a bite of the sandwich.

'Well, you made me a sandwich, so I forgive you.'

'Phew.'

Morty ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. 'Amanda…' he muttered.

I cringed upon hearing my real name. It felt so long since I had last heard it.

'What?'

The gym leader looked up, a grin plastered on his face. 'Let's have a double battle. Me and Jasmine versus you.'

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

'That's hardly fair!' Jasmine protested. 'Two against one? It sounds like some kind of Team Rocket thing!'

'It's very fair,' Morty assured her. 'Trust me. I wanted to do this because I felt the need to show you her power, even if it's a two-to-one battle.'

'No one could possibly be _that_ strong…'

The Ghost specialist smiled smugly. 'You'll see.'

It was the next morning. Jasmine and Morty were seated on the sofa in the living room, talking. Amanda – or Kuro, had gone off for a daily stroll.

'Let's have the battle once Kuro is back. Okay?'

Jasmine let out a groan.

'Well,' Morty started. 'I'm taking that as a yes.'

He stood up, and at that moment the front door opened. There Kuro stood, with beads of sweat dotting her forehead. Morty could tell that something wasn't right.

'Kuro? What's wrong?'

Kuro glared at him. 'Everything, Morty. Everything.'

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

Morty, Jasmine and I ran out of the house. Outside, everything was absolute chaos. Pokémon battles raged on everywhere around us, seemingly never ending.

'Do you know what's going on?' Jasmine asked.

'No.' I clenched my fist. 'So we have to find out!'

It was a cold, windy morning. The sun had just risen, and it would have been a beautiful day if not for what was happening.

'Everyone got a flying type?'

Jasmine nodded. 'I have Skarmory.'

'Good.' I took out Charizard's pokeball. 'Charizard, go!'

'Skarmory!'

Our respective Pokémon materialised in front of us, and we climbed onto them.

Morty cleared his throat. 'I would appreciate it if you would tell me if you're going to leave me out, you know.'

I face-palmed mentally. 'Sorry, Morty. Hop on!'

Luckily, Charizard was big enough for both of us. The blonde haired gym leader climbed onto the Flame Pokémon, and we took off. Jasmine flew on Skarmory behind us.

'Look!' Morty pointed below us. 'There's a huge crowd there. Let's go check it out!'

'Right. Charizard, fly down! Morty, hold on tight!'

Charizard zipped through the air, descending. The gentle breeze brushed lightly against my skin, making me shiver. Leaning down, I hugged my Pokémon's neck, absorbing whatever heat it was exerting.

From behind me, I hear Jasmine gasp. 'That person…is he not Giovanni of Team Rocket?'

-][-

**Morty's POV**

'That person…is he not Giovanni of Team Rocket?'

Wide-eyed, I looked down and squinted. Sure enough, there he was: the black haired boss of the infamous Team Rocket. He looked the same as I last saw him, which was _years_ ago, just before Team Rocket was disbanded.

'What's _he_ doing here?' Jasmine asked, a hint of disgust in her voice. Morty knew she hated Giovanni, especially after trying to capture Amphy.

'Let's go.' That was all Kuro said before she commanded her Charizard to fly down, and without warning it dived down before lading safely on the ground. Just a few seconds later, Jasmine and her Skarmory landed as well.

I turned to look at where Giovanni was. The crowd seemed to have dispersed. The boss of Team Rocket watched the ongoing battles between his grunts and other trainers, a smirk on his face. Looking at Kuro and Jasmine, I said, 'What do you think he's up to now?'

Kuro shrugged. 'Don't know. Maybe trying to steal other people's Pokémon again?'

'Let's find out.'

I took one step forward, and immediately Giovanni's head was facing my direction. He snickered, walking over.

'You…Ecruteak's leader.' Giovanni looked at Jasmine. 'And the Olivine leader.'

Then he glared at Kuro, who backed away a couple of steps. 'You…you completely _destroyed_ Team Rocket. You deserve a punishment! You shall die, you shall-'

The boss of Team Rocket paused mid-sentence, and slumped forward onto the ground, unconscious.

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

'Huh?'

Giovanni collapsed before me, face-first into the grass. Behind him stood Shelly, former Team Aqua admin. Her hand was outstretched, most probably because she had whacked him on the head.

'Man, he is _annoying_,' she muttered.

'Shelly! What are you doing here?'

Shelly stared at me as if I were crazy. 'Did you _see_ Team Rocket? Why else would I be out here anyway? I wanna kick their asses.'

I cleared my throat. 'Shelly, you could have _killed_ the boss of Team Rocket!'

'Good.'

I sighed. I wasn't going anywhere with her. 'What about the grunts?'

'All gone,' she told me. 'I swept their team like dust!'

Morty groaned. 'We just came all the way here for _nothing_?'

Nodding, I released Alakazam from its pokeball.

'Get ready, everyone. Use Teleport!'

-][-

**I apologise for the long wait! I hope you forgive me! I haven't had a lot of time to write lately, though I'll try to update a quickly as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 mhm!**

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

We appeared in the kitchen, this time. Everyone walked off to their respective rooms, until only Shelly and I were left.

'Hi.' I sounded awkward.

Shelly decided to ignore me, and helped herself to the drinks in the fridge.

'I'd rather people _ask_ if they were going to eat my food and drink my drinks.' This time, my voice was hard and cold.

Shelly froze in place. 'Sorry,' she muttered, slamming the fridge door shut. 'I'm just not used to being in someone's house, ya know? In the Aqua base, we could just…'

The redhead winced, as if she had remembered something unpleasant.

'Just what?'

'Nothing.' Shaking her head, Shelly turned around. 'Memories. That's all.'

'Oh.' I walk over to the fridge, and she heads back to the kitchen table, taking a seat. 'What drink do you want?'

'Water's good, thanks.'

I poured two glasses of water and brought them to the table, also sitting down across Shelly. I handed her one mug, taking a sip of water from my own.

She gulped down some water, a thoughtful look on her face. 'I miss being an Aqua member,' she admitted.

'You'll be fine.'

''Yeah, but I wonder where everyone else is. Matt, Archie, the grunts…are they in this world too?'

'Maybe.'

'And isn't there even a _single_ beach here? I miss the ocean.' Shelly sniffed at the thought.

'Of course there's a beach.' I sit up straight, an idea forming in my head. 'And I can take you there!'

-][-

'It's beautiful,' Shelly breathed. 'Not quite as beautiful as Slateport Beach, but still beautiful.'

I smiled. The beach we were on _was_ quite spectacular, with a long, flat area of sand, and a calm sea. The soft waves lapped against the sand lightly, before retreating back into the ocean.

'Why didn't you ask Tabitha along?'

Shelly squinted at me, her mouth tugging down into a frown. 'What are you trying to imply?'

'I'm trying to get you two together,' I said flatly.

'Then you'll fail.' The former Aqua admin changed the subject. 'Do _you_ like anyone?'

The question caught me off-guard. 'W-what?'

'I asked if you have feelings for anyone.'

I stared at her for a second before I busted out laughing, not wanting her to see through me. But she does.

'I know you do. I can tell.'

'Hm? Why are you so interested, then? Why don't you tell me whether you like Tabs?'

'Because I don't!' And like Shelly could tell, I could tell she was lying. 'And now back to topic. You like someone, but who?'

I groan. There was no escaping. 'And why should I tell you?'

'I want to know.'

'No, you don't. Do not interfere with my non-existent love life.'

'Don't tell me what to do. I will interfere like I am your older sister.'

Her words shocked me. _Shelly_, as my older sister? I stifled a laugh. 'How old are you, anyway?'

'Seventeen. And you?'

'Fifteen.'

'Alright. Back to topic: Who do you like?'

'I don't want to tell you!'

'Why?'

'Why not?'

Shelly sat down on the sand. 'Don't make me guess.'

'Go ahead.'

'Fine. Bugsy?'

I collapsed onto the grainy ground, clutching my stomach, silent laughter coming out from my mouth. Me and Bugsy?

'Um, Kuro? You okay?'

'Sorry,' I said, though I was trying hard to not giggle.

'I guess not him, then. Wallace?'

Oh, Wallace. Hadn't seen him since day one.

'Well, uh, he _is_ cute…' I started. 'But- '

'Aha! You like Wallace!'

' -he is meant for Winona.'

'Dang. Uh, Steven?'

'Mr. Stone? Oh no, he's the _champion_.'

'Morty?'

I freeze in place, not moving. 'Um…'

'Yes! I got it!' Shelly pumped her fist up into the air. 'Kuro likes- '

'Shut up!' I hissed, tackling her until she was lying down on the sand. 'Don't say a word about it.'

'Now that you know who I like, tell me that you like Tabitha.'

'Meh, no thanks.'

'Damn it!'

-][-

**Shelly's POV**

'Hey, you.'

I tapped his shoulder. Morty, who was sitting on the sofa, turned his head, peeling his eyes away from his Pokégear.

'Who are you?'

'I'm Shelly. I just came here yesterday. You're, uh, Morty, correct?'

He nodded.

'Well, K- '

'I'm back!' Kuro opened the front door, walking in. She had just come back from her morning walk. She looked at me and Morty, as if trying to read what we were talking about.

'What were you talking about?' she asked me, her face telling me silently not to mention anything she had told me yesterday.

Morty answered for her. 'She introduced herself but you walked in before she could finish her second sentence.'

'Right.'

'Well then,' I said, turning to walk off. 'I'll leave you two to be together, bye!'

'Wait!' was Kuro's cry before I headed off back to my room.

-][-

Sitting on the bunk bed that Kuro had set up for me and Hannah (I slept on the bottom, she slept on the top.), I dug around my bag for something. Something I had kept all throughout Hoenn, always in my mini haversack. I reached into the far corner of my bag and I finally found the spherical object I was looking for. I pulled it out, sweating. I was so scared that I could have lost it.

'Not a single scratch…' I muttered.

It was a round gem, dyed blue and red, with purple at the part where the two colours met. So many memories were stored inside this tiny jewel. I flipped it over, and engraved in a messy writing was this:

_S+T_

I never knew that two letters could have meant so much, until four years ago. My life changed four years ago.

-][-

_Flashblack_

'Shelly! Look at this! The diamond-finding device worked! Come and see!' Tabitha yelled excitedly.

A thirteen-year-old Shelly walked over to her friend. _He's twelve and still acts like he's five!_ she thought, shaking her head. Tabitha held up his hand triumphantly, a tiny object in between his fingers. It was a round, clear jewel.

'That isn't a diamond,' Shelly retorted flatly.

Tabitha rolled his eyes. 'I know, but it's still probably worth heaps! It's so cool!'

He stood up from his squatting position, eyes suddenly going wide. 'I've got an idea!'

The purple haired boy rushed off, leaving a confused Shelly behind. She sighed; despite knowing him for almost ten years, sometimes she couldn't understand him. The redhead picked up the diamond-finding machine, and started walking back home.

The next morning, there was a knock on Shelly's house's door. Normally, she wouldn't have cared less, but it was a special knocking pattern. One that she and Tabitha had come up with.

Shelly ran down, still in her pajamas, and opened the front door. Outside was Tabitha, his hand in his pocket.

The young girl gasped. 'Tabs! What on Earth _happened_ to you?'

The purple haired boy looked terrible: his hair was a mess, he had panda eyes, and his arms were most definitely thinner than the day before. But, he had that familiar grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

'Just did, uh, something overnight. No sleep, but it was worth it.' Tabitha pulled out a white cloth from his pocket. It was wrapped around something. He passed it to her, and Shelly took it cautiously.

'Go and sleep!' The redhead ordered, giving him a playful push. He said his goodbye, and she shut the door.

Heading back to her own room, Shelly placed the object onto her desk. _What could be inside?_ she wondered. She glared at it for a second, before taking out her homework and started to do it. Finally, the pressure was too great, and she grabbed the white cloth, pulling it off. Underneath it was a jewel.

Shelly gasped. She was pretty sure that it was the jewel that Tabitha had found the previous day, except that it was half red and half blue. It was a bit messy, though, because the two colours clashed a bit and there was a tiny bit of purple, but she didn't mind. The redhead thought it was absolutely _beautiful_.

Shelly held the object up, observing every inch of it in the morning sun. Her eyes welled up with tears; Tabitha did this all for _her_? Her finger brushed over an uneven surface, and she brought it closer to her face. On the back of the gem was something.

_S+T_

"Shelly + Tabitha" was what it meant, she was pretty sure.

When she finally put down the jewel, Shelly noticed a tiny piece of paper on the white cloth. She picked it up and opened it. The letter read:

_Dear Shelly,_

_I am so sorry I did not tell you earlier. I am leaving Sootopolis City, and I will be leaving today. By the time you see this letter, I am already on a car on the way to Lavaridge Town. Please forgive me._

_Also, do not ever forget me, because I'll never forget you. We'll meet again; I'm sure of it. It is our fate. Oh, and I hope you like the jewel. I decided not to sell it because of our friendship._

_If you ever come to Lavaridge, please tell me somehow! And I heard that there are great hot springs there. Please visit sometime!_

_-Tabitha Harlan Homura_

As she read his name, a single tear was shed and it slid down her face. Shelly folded the letter neatly and it fell out from her hand, falling to the ground. She buried her face in her hands. Her best friend had just left her.

And there was nothing she could do.

_Flashback end_

-][-

As I gripped the gem tightly in my right hand, I didn't notice that my vision had become blurry, tears clouding my eyes. I flopped down face first in the pillow.

Tabitha had left four years ago, and two years later, we joined Team Aqua and Team Magma, respectively. I was fifteen, he was fourteen. Then, we realised we were enemies. Mortal enemies. We didn't do anything about it. For another two years.

Then we came here. We were teleported together, for some reason, but I thank fate for it. I was hoping I could finally show my true feelings for him.

But there was a problem. What if he didn't love me back? Maybe he had found a girlfriend in Team Magma. Apparently their female admin, Courtney, was cute.

I shook my head free of those thoughts. With the gem still in my palm, I get up and walk off to Tabitha's room.

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

Kuro stood on one side of the battlefield, Jasmine and Morty in the other. The young trainer pulled out two Pokéballs from her pocket, as did the two gym leaders, but with one Pokéball instead.

'Steelix, go!'

'Let's go, Gengar!'

'Emolga, Chandelure, out!'

'Battle, BEGIN!'

-][-

**Huehuehue longer chapter this time! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Well, no matter. Oh yeah, and Commandershipping! I just had to add it! Shell and Tabs are wayy too cute together, hehe. Anyways, stay tuned for the next update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ayyy! I'm back! Chapter 8 now! (By the way, I'll start calling Amanda by the name Kuro from now on)**

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

'Battle, BEGIN!'

Kuro smirked. 'You can call the first move.'

'Right.' Jasmine nodded. 'Steelix, Earthquake!'

Steelix thumped its tail on the ground, sending ripples of energy emitted from the ground around the battlefield. However, it only affected Chandelure; Gengar had the ability Levitate and Emolga was a flying type.

Kuro's Chandelure took the attack head-on, despite the type effectiveness.

'How?' Jasmine gaped.

'I specially trained Chandelure's Defense. Now, Chandelure, Double Will-O-Wisp! Emolga, watch out! Gengar is fast, use Acrobatics, close-range and circular!'

'What's that?' Morty and Jasmine seemed confused. 'Double Will-O-Wisp? Close-range Acrobatics? No matter. Gengar, dodge it!'

Morty's Gengar tried to avoid the white flame shot at it, but Emolga flew in, flying around it quickly in a circular motion. Both of Kuro's opponent's Pokemon were burned.

'Ungh, can't let that bother me! Gengar, Shadow Ball!'

'Counter with Hex, Chandelure. Emolga, using Aerial Ace, avoid any attack Steelix uses!'

'Steelix, Rock Throw!' Jasmine commanded. Just like Kuro had asked for, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon dodged each and every rock thrown at it with little difficulty.

Meanwhile, Gengar was hit by Chandelure's super-effective Hex attack, with double damage due to its status condition. The Ghost/Poison pokemon collapsed, no longer able to continue.

'Gengar, return. Great job, buddy.' Morty sighed, retreating his pokemon back into its ball.

'Chandelure, Flamethrower, full power!'

'Steelix! No!'

The large metal snake fell to the ground, unconscious. Kuro had won, her Pokémon barely hurt.

'T-that power…' Jasmine gasped, stumbling back a couple of steps.

'Wait,' Morty told her.

'Yes! We did it, Chandelure and Emolga! You guys were awesome!'

Chandelure hummed happily, and Emolga flew to Kuro and gave her a hug.

'And she treats her Pokémon with so much love and care…'

Morty nodded. 'Yup.'

'Okay guys, let's get back inside now!' The black haired trainer called.

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

'Morty! I have something for you!'

The blonde stopped in his tracks and turned around. 'What is it, Kuro?'

'Follow me.'

I walked over to the PC, booting it up. Morty stood behind me. I scrolled through all the different boxes, and finally found what I was looking for. I selected it, switching it out for one of my Pokémon. On the transporter was an egg.

'Look, Morty. It's for you!'

He stared at me. 'An…egg?'

'Yep! It's so cool, isn't it! It's gonna hatch soon, so be careful! Take care of it!'

'Thank you, Kuro. I will look after it! Wow, my own Pokémon egg to look after…' Morty took the egg in his arms, observing it. Suddenly, it started glowing brightly.

'It's hatching!' I exclaimed excitedly. 'I didn't expect it to hatch _this_ soon!'

Morty kept quiet, walking over to a table and placing the egg down. Finally, the light subsided.

'Mask?'

In place of the egg was a black Pokémon holding a golden mask.

'What Pokémon is that? It isn't from Johto.'

It was a Yamask. Of course, I knew that, but still took out my Unova Pokédex and scanned the small Pokémon.

'Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. A Ghost-type Pokémon, Yamask wanders the ruins of ancient civilizations.' The dex read in a monotone voice. 'This Pokémon is native to Unova.'

'Oh, a Yamask! That's cool!'

The Yamask looked at Morty. 'Mask?'

'Uh, hi there, Yamask. I'm Morty. I'm your trainer now.'

'Mask!'

The small Ghost Type leapt onto Morty's head and clung onto his hair using its hands. I laughed at the cute scene.

'Do you like it?'

'I love it! Thanks so much, Kuro!'

'No problem.' I smiled. 'Why don't we introduce Yamask to the others?'

-][-

'Awe!'

'So cute!'

'Kawaii!'

These were the reactions from Ashley, Jasmine and Shelly, respectively. Claire simply huffed, and Hannah looked like she'd seen a ghost. Oh wait, she did.

'Hannah, something wrong?'

'It's so creepy…' she muttered, hugging her knees whilst sitting on the sofa. 'I don't like ghosts.'

'But Yamask is adorable!'

'No its not!'

'Sure it it.' I walked over to Morty and scooped Yamask up from his arms. 'Look! Cutie pie!'

'S-stop rubbing it in!'

I stuck out my tongue at her. 'Don't be afraid of ghosts, then!'

'I can't help it!'

'You could try to overcome your fear.'

'Tell me, Kuro,' Hannah started, sitting up straight. 'Have you overcome any of _your_ fears before?'

Startled, I stuttered my words. 'I-I tried…'

'And did it work?' she pushed.

'No…'

'It's not easy, is it? Don't tell me to not be afraid of ghosts. It's a part of me, something I cannot get rid of.' With that, she got up and left the living room.

'Well then…' I shrugged.

I handed Yamask back to Morty, who returned it to its pokeball.

'I'll get going! Bye, for now,' I told him, and went back to my room.

-][-

After making sure that neither Hannah nor Shelly was in my room, I stepped in. It looked the same, to my relief, and I hoped that it would stay that way.

I walked to the far corner of the room, where there was a cupboard. I opened it, and there was my 3DS. I hadn't touched it since Pokémon came to the world. I turned it on, and inserted my Pokémon X game.

As I left my room and walked down the stairs, I adjusted the light settings. By the time I had reached the sofa, I was already collecting more Purrloin eggs. Having already hatched 240 of them, I filled up another 2 boxes, and got to hatching them.

My finger still on the button, I looked up from the screen, wondering if one day the Pokémon in the real world would disappear and go back to normal. When I looked back down onto my DS's screen, I realised that a Purrloin had hatched. Just before I clicked the 'B' button, I noticed that it's normal violet fur had a darker tinge to it.

'Wait…I hatched my first shiny!' My eyes widened in surprise. That was only the 243th egg!

I hurriedly saved the game, and flew to Kiloude City immediately after. Once there, I walked into the Pokémon Centre and talked to the IV man, checking Purrloin's IVs.

'Meh. It's only one IV. Time to get back to hatching the leftover box of eggs.'

And I did just that. Much to my utter surprise, another shiny Purrloin hatched, two eggs later at egg 35! Joy and happiness coursed through me. I named this one Choroneko, after Purrloin's Japanese name. It was 3 IVs, and I played with it on Pokémon-Amie for a while before once again saving the game and turning my DS off.

'Today is a great day…'

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

Tabitha walked toward Kuro's room, which was where Shelly was staying at the moment, and braced himself as his knuckles lay inches away from the door. He gulped, knowing that he had to confess something he had hidden inside him for many years, ever since he was only a kid. The purple haired man knew he had to do it sooner or later; he would regret it if he didn't. Still, as Tabitha knew her, Shelly would either burst out laughing, or never talk to him again. He was afraid it was the latter.

_It's now or never_, Tabitha thought, and his fist met the wooden door, earning a loud knock, echoing throughout the corridor. He waited.

Nothing happened for the first few minutes, until he could hear footsteps. Footsteps that weren't coming from in front of him, the room. They were footsteps that were coming from behind him.

The former magma admin whipped around, now standing face-to-face with who he was looking for.

'Um, hi there, Shelly,' he said coolly.

'Hi…?'

'I want to talk to you.'

Shelly kept quiet, and the purple-head wondered if he had said anything strange.

'If that's fine with you,' he added quickly.

'Sure, why not?' To Tabitha, her voice sounded like she was suspicious, as if she were scared he was going to kidnap her. 'Let's go inside.'

They went into the room. Shelly sat down on the bottom bed, motioning for him to sit down beside her, and he did.

'So, what did you want to talk about?'

'I-I uh…'

There was an awkward silence as Tabitha struggled for words, his face turning redder and redder by every passing second. Finally, the words tumbled out of his mouth, unable for him to stop.

'I like you.'

-][-

**Muahahaha! It's the end of Chapter 8! I'd thought I'd finish with some Commandershipping. Remember to R&R! Oh yeah, and if you have Instagram, follow me emxlga! Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Overcoming writer's block is tough! But I did it! Anyways, back with Chapter 9!**

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

'I like you.'

Tabitha's heart hammered wildly against his ribcage, not knowing what to expect. No one knew how he felt about Shelly; he had kept his mouth shut.

The redhead closed her eyes, and Tabitha slapped himself mentally for doing such a stupid act. Of _course_ she didn't like him back. He was just a friend in Shelly's life, no more than that. She didn't like him, didn't _love_ him, and n-

'Tabs. Did you just hear what I said?'

Tabitha snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head sheepishly. 'Nope…'

Shelly rolled her eyes, taking in a deep breath. 'I like you too…'

-][-

Cold.

That was the first thing she felt.

As soon as Kuro stepped out of the house, a gust of wind blew by, making her collapse to the ground, unable to move. It wasn't any kind of wind, she was sure. It was a Blizzard attack. _Why am I not moving, then?_ She thought. Then it struck her. Blizzard had a 10% chance of freezing the opponent. As Kuro lay in front of the door, shivering, she yelled out in a weak voice, 'Help!'

Kuro waited. Nothing happened, and she realised how stupid she looked. Wrapped around a thin layer of ice, curled up into a ball on the floor in front of her own house. She tried reaching into her pocket for Charizard's pokeball, but failed. Screaming silently in frustration, part of her wondered how she wasn't dead yet.

The trainer, using all her power, rolled her body toward the door, causing her legs to thump against the wooden door, making a loud sound and hopefully catching the attention of someone inside.

'Hm? Who's there?' someone called from the inside the house.

Kuro sighed in relief. It was Morty, and he was there to save her. She attempted to reply, but her mouth was frozen shut by then.

'Mmm!'

'I can't hear you! I'll come out.'

The door opened, and Morty noticed her right away. He gasped. 'Kuro! What happened?'

The girl in question rolled her eyes. 'Mmf hmph toof!'

'Oh, right.' Morty rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 'You want me to get you melted.'

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

'T-thanks Rotom.'

My robot-like Pokémon was using Overheat without the 'Over', so it was warm enough to melt the ice, but not too hot to burn me.

There was a knock on the door, and I said, 'Come in!'

Morty opened the door, looking in. 'You okay?'

'I think.'

'Your Emolga is worried.' He pushed the door open wider, and Emolga was by his side, its usually smiling face contorted into a frown. Then it turned to me perking up considerably, and flew toward Rotom and I. Emolga cried its name happily, landing on top of my head. Morty smiled.

'I'll be taking my leave right about now. Bye!'

'Morty, wait!'

'Hm?'

I motioned for him to come closer, and he obliged. I whispered into his ear.

'Are you sure?' Morty asked, uncertain. I nodded in reply. The ghost type trainer grinned cheekily. 'Alright then.'

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

Kuro walked down the stairs, and the first thing she noticed was Shelly and Tabitha sitting on the sofa awkwardly, almost as if they were trying to pretend each other didn't exist.

'Oh, hey guys!' Kuro smiled, plopping down in the rather large gap between the two.

'Uhh…' Shelly fidgeted uncomfortably.

'What's wrong?' the trainer asked innocently, mentally laughing as Tabitha's face turned red.

'N-Nothing!' The former Magma Admin suddenly stood up. 'I'm going to my room now,' he declared, leaving Kuro with Shelly.

Kuro turned to the redhead. 'Are you guys together yet?'

Shelly's jaw dropped. 'How did you know?'

'I'm just smart.'

Kuro yelped as the former Aqua Admin punched her shoulder.

'Not. A. Word.' She said through gritted teeth. Something popped into Shelly's head, and she grinned. 'Unless you want me to…'

'No!' Kuro pounced onto Shelly. 'Fine, fine! My mouth is shut!'

The black haired girl did a zipping motion across her mouth using her finger, indicating that she would keep her promise.

'Good.'

-][-

**Morty's POV**

'Crap! Come back here!'

My head turning left and right, I looked around desperately.

'Arghh!' I yelled out in frustration.

_Where the heck was Yamask?_

It was hiding somewhere, that I knew. But where?

_Note to self_, I thought. _Don't play Hide-and-Seek with Yamask, ever_.

'Yamask! Get out here!'

Calling out wouldn't work, I figured. So what do I do?

'Something missing?'

Kuro walked up from behind me, smirking.

'Yeah.' I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. 'I can't find Yamask.'

Her smirk dissolved.

'You're kidding.'

'I'm serious.'

'Damn it!'

'Yep.'

'Do you know its nature?' Kuro asked, hopeful.

'Uhm.' I thought for a while. 'Oh yeah! It's a Timid nature, I think.'

'Bingo!' She snapped her fingers. 'Follow me.'

Kuro walked over to the PC. She booted it up, and transferred one of her Pokémon for another.

'Go!' She tossed the pokéball. An Umbreon materialised in front of us.

'Hang on.' I squinted at it. 'It looks different somehow…'

Its usual red eyes were yellow, and its rings on its ears, forehead, legs and tail were blue instead of yellow. Something clicked inside of my head, and I gasped, taking a step back in surprise.

'It's…it's a shiny!'

Kuro nodded. 'Yeah.'

'It's extremely rare to find! And you have one!'

'I have more than a hundred.'

'You're kidding!'

'Am not. I'll show you later.'

'Really?' I asked, excited. 'Thanks!'

'Yep, and now back to Yamask.'

'Oh, right.'

'Umbreon, lead the way!'

Umbreon put its nose to the ground, sniffing as if it were a Growlithe. Suddenly, it stood up, turning to the left and running in that direction.

'Come on, Morty!' Kuro yelled, following her Pokémon. 'Hurry up!'

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

Morty was certainly very grateful for the dark type. It had managed to find Yamask, who turned out to be sleeping underneath the sofa.

'How did Umbreon manage to find it?' he asked Kuro.

'Its ability, Synchronize,' she replied.

Morty shook his head. 'I don't understand.'

'Yamask has a Timid nature, right? So does Umbreon. And since Umbreon's ability is Synchronize, it can sense Pokémon around it that have the same nature.'

'Ohh. Well, thanks anyways.'

Kuro grinned. 'No problem. But did someone want to see some shinies?'

-][-

**Soooo sorry for the long wait! I just published a new story; Our Journey. It's about Percy Jackson and Pokémon! Go give it a read if you want! That's all for now, bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heh, I'm back! Time for Chapter 10**!

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

'Ugh…' someone groaned. 'Where am I?'

Courtney stood up. Her hoodie was torn, most of the left sleeve gone. One of the horns had also fallen off. She sighed in relief. Luckily, the fire horn was still on. The purplehead dusted herself lightly, taking a look around her.

_What in Groudon just happened?_ She thought. _Who cares, I'll find out soon…_

-][-

Morty seemed somewhat excited.

His usually calm attitude was replaced by a sort of happiness and excitement, a glint in his eye. Jasmine, being the sharp person she was, noticed this.

'Morty?' she asked, frowning. 'What's up?'

Morty grinned, looking at her. 'Kuro promised to show me some _shinies_.'

'What?!'

'Yep. Wanna come?'

Jasmine stood up right away. 'Yes please!'

-][-

'If you don't mind, Kuro, I brought Jasmine with me.'

Kuro jumped in surprise, turning around. Morty was behind her, with Jasmine at her side. 'Uhh, sure.'

The steel specialist stepped forward. 'Do you _actually_ have shinies?'

The trainer nodded. 'Yeah. I'm a shiny hunter, see.'

She brought out a pokeball, releasing the Pokémon inside it. In front of the trio, a Magnemite materialised, sparkles surrounding it.

Jasmine gasped. 'T-that's a shiny Magnemite!'

'Yup.'

'Woah!'

'Kuro,' Morty started. 'Where do you even get all these shinies from?'

Kuro pondered the question before replying, 'Erm, most are from trades, and some I find myself.'

'You make it sound so easy to get.' Jasmine protested.

'It is, kind of, I guess. I hatched two shinies just the other day.'

'Maybe things are different in the g-' Morty started, but Kuro glared at him.

_Not a word_, she mouthed to him.

'What?' The steel trainer asked. 'Things are different in the what?'

'Uh, I meant things are different for Kuro. Yeah, that,' Morty replied hurriedly.

'Alright!' Kuro announced, changing the subject. 'Anyone want some free shinies?'

-][-

'Hey Clair!' Morty called out to the dragon trainer. 'Look what I got!'

Clair turned around to him tossing a pokeball at her. In front of them materialised a Misdreavus. Somehow, it looked somewhat off.

'Wait,' Clair gasped, realization dawning over her. 'That's…that's a shiny!'

She backed away several steps, still in shock, and the Ghost trainer grinned at the usually arrogant woman so taken aback.

'Where did you get that?' Clair demanded immediately after calming down. 'Tell me!'

'And why should I?' Morty teased. He was enjoying this a lot. 'By the way, you should talk to Jasmine, just sayi-'

That was all he got out of his mouth before the Blackthorn leader stormed off.

-][-

**Jasmine's POV**

'Steel girl!'

I gulped nervously. I recognised that voice; Clair. Besides, Clair was the only person who called me "Steel girl".

I turned around, facing the blue haired gym leader. 'Yes, Clair?'

'Do you have a shiny?'

'Um, yes…?' I replied, uncertainly.

'You don't sound sure.'

'I'm sure,' I confirmed.

'Prove it.'

'Fine.' I released a Pokémon: Skarmory. Sparkles surrounded it as the Steel/Flying type materialised. Its silver amor-like body had a slight bronze tinge to it, and its usually red wings were a bright green. I noticed that Clair had gritted her teeth.

'What's wrong, Clair?'

'Argh! Why does everyone have shinies?'

'Oh, you saw Morty didn't you? That's just two people, not quite every-'

'Who cares? I want a shiny too!'

I rolled my eyes at Clair's demanding nature. Some things just never change. 'Talk to Kuro.'

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

'Oi!'

Kuro whipped around on instinct, her Emolga's pokeball in hand. Upon seeing it was only Clair, she sighed in relief, shoving the spherical object back into her pocket.

'What's up?'

'Give me a shiny!'

Kuro laughed. 'If you say so.'

The dragon trainer stared at her in surprise. She hadn't figured it would be that easy to convince her.

'Alright, just a second…' The black haired trainer turned to the PC, seemingly shifting through the boxes, looking for a certain Pokémon. 'Aha! Found it!'

-][-

Clair walked over to Morty. 'Oi, ghost boy! I have a shiny Dratini!'

'Cool.'

'Wanna battle?'

'No.'

'Wanna see my Dratini?'

'No.'

'What's wrong with you?'

'No.'

'What?'

'Shut up!'

'What the heck is wrong with you, Morty?'

'Nothing!' Morty snapped. 'Leave me alone.'

'Why?' Clair whined. 'I want to battle!'

'Well, I don't-'

'Guys!'

Two heads turned to the main door. There Kuro stood, completely breathless.

'What's wrong?' Morty asked, concerned.

'I-I think I opened up a portal!'

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

'You what? Opened a portal? To where?' Clair questioned as I led her and Morty to my backyard, where the portal was.

'I don't know,' I grumbled. 'Maybe back to your world.'

We reached, and both Clair and Morty gasped at the sight of the black hole in the middle of the battlefield.

'How…how did you make this?' Morty gaped.

I shrugged. 'I was training my Absol. I had it use Dark Pulse, then Shadow Ball and immediately Psycho Cut. Then this happened.'

Clair frowned, tilting her head. 'Why would you have Absol do the moves _on_ each other?'

'I was practicing for contests, see.'

'Oh.'

'So,' Morty started. 'Shall we go in?'

'Hm. I don't see why not! I'll go first,' I offered.

Tentatively, I stuck my hand through, which triggered the portal, causing it to suck me in completely. I managed to see Clair and Morty hop in before everything started spinning, the world flashing white.

-][-

'Ugh.'

I looked up. The Dragon and Ghost type specialists were in front of me.

'Look over there!' I pointed. 'Those are Pidgey! We are in the Pokémon world, for sure!'

'But…' Morty frowned. 'I've been throughout the entire Johto region, but I don't recognise this place!'

'Neither.' Clair nodded.

'Weird…' I murmured, turning to my left, looking at a city about fifty meters away.

_That's Rustboro City_, I thought. _Which means I'm in…!_

'Guys!' I gasped.

Clair and Morty jerked their heads toward me.

'We're…we're in Hoenn!'

-][-

**Ooh, nice ending, eh? EH? Something seems wrong. OH. It's because it's not an ending yet! Hahaha!**

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

'We're…We're in Hoenn!'

'But how?' Clair asked.

Kuro shrugged. 'I never said the portal would lead us to Johto.'

The dragon specialist opened her mouth as if to reply, but before she could actually say anything, a yell interrupted.

'WOOHOO! RUSTBORO CITY!'

Morty flinched at the loud voice. 'Woah, person, calm down!' he shouted to him/her, though his words were probably unheard.

'Let's go,' Kuro suggested, and though the other two didn't reply, she knew the silent answer was yes.

They arrived in Rustboro shortly after, glancing around. Out of the corner of her eye, Kuro noticed a girl in a red headband, with brown hair. She seemed lost. Naturally, Kuro walked toward her.

'Hello.'

The girl looked up. 'Um…?'

'My name is Kuro. Pleasure to meet you.' Kuro stuck out a hand. 'And you are?'

The brunette smiled, eagerly taking the outstretched hand. 'Hi, Kuro! My name Is Sapphire!'

-][-

'So, Kuro, do you know where's the gym?' Sapphire asked, large brown eyes staring up at Kuro.

'Yes, I do! But…' Kuro suddenly remembered something; the gym leaders of Hoenn were in a different world! 'How about I take you to her? She isn't in her gym at the moment.'

'Sure!' Sapphire chirped happily.

Kuro led her to Morty and Clair. 'Guys, this is Sapphire. I need to go back there, for her gym challenge. Absol, let's go!'

The trainer let out her Absol, as Sapphire took out her pokedex, scanning the Pokémon before her.

"_Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. When disasters are detected with its horn, Absol comes down from the mountains to warn people."_

'Cool,' she breathed. 'An Absol!'

'Absol, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball and Psycho Cut, in that sequence!' Kuro ordered.

Immediately, a blue-ish black-ish hole rippled across the air. It turned into what Kuro called a portal.

'This,' Kuro told Sapphire, pointing to the portal. 'is where your gym challenge awaits!'

-][-

**Okay, I promise it really ended now! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Rate and Review, I love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Time for Chapter 11 now!**

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

Sapphire stared at the portal. 'My challenge is a _black hole_?'

Kuro laughed. 'No, silly! Roxanne is through the portal, along with all the other Hoenn leaders.'

'But why?'

'Because,' Clair piped up, 'Many Gym Leaders and Pokémon were teleported to a different universe. Kuro here managed to open up a portal back to the Pokémon world.'

'Are you a Gym Leader too?' Sapphire asked. 'I don't recognise you.'

Clair tossed her hair. 'Yes, I'm a Gym Leader! Morty is, as well.' She jerked a finger to Morty's direction. 'But we're from the Johto region.'

'Cool, Johto! I have a friend–I mean rival from Johto! He moved here a few days ago.'

'Interesting.' Kuro looked around. 'Is he here with you? For the gym badge, I mean.'

'Nope!' Sapphire shook her head. 'He's a coordinator, not a trainer.'

'Oh. Well, we do want to get to Roxanne, don't we?'

'Yup!'

'Then let's go!'

-][-

'Where is Roxanne?' Sapphire inquired immediately.

'Not here.' Kuro pulled out a Pokéball. 'Alakzam! Teleport us to Roxanne!'

The world went black for several seconds, before light flooded into Kuro's eyes.

About ten metres away stood Roxanne, leader of Rustboro, talking to Brawly, the Gym Leader of Dewford Town.

'Roxanne!' Sapphire called out excitedly. 'I challenge you to a gym battle!'

'Hm?' Roxanne turned. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Sapphire Birch–'

'Birch? The professor's daughter?'

Sapphire nodded. 'Yup! Now let's have that gym battle for my first badge!'

'Hmph.' Roxanne folded her arms. 'I'm talking to Brawly.'

'Aw, c'mon!' Brawly, spoke up. 'Let the poor girl battle you. It's your job, after all.'

'Fine,' Roxanne grumbled. 'But I won't go easy on you!'

-][-

'Go, Nosepass!'

'Chic, let's go!'

'You may start first.' Roxanne smirked.

'Alright! Chic, use Peck attack!'

'Nosepass, stand your ground!'

Sapphire's Torchic dashed forward, its beak glowing white, and pecked hard on the top of Nosepass's head, however doing no damage at all.

'Hah, Flying type moves are ineffective against rock types!' Roxanne said smugly. 'And unfortunately for you, so are fire types.'

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

Halfway through Sapphire and Roxanne's battle, I could no longer bear to watch it, and led Morty and Clair away with me.

We walked around the neighbourhood, chatting about general stuff and whatnot. By the time we arrived back at the place Sapphire had her battle, we found her sitting on the ground, exhausted. In her hand was a Stone Badge.

'You did it!' I walked over, congratulating the trainer, patting her on the back. 'Good job!'

Sapphire looked up at me wearily; she looked tired. 'Thanks. It was a tough battle. But I had my Rono.'

'…Rono?'

'My Aron.'

'Oh, cool. Where's Roxanne? And Brawly?'

The brunette sighed. 'Roxanne ran off, and Brawly followed after.'

'Oh, well then…'

'I need to get back to my world!' Sapphire suddenly sat up.

'But the other leaders from Hoenn are here,' Clair pointed out. 'So there's no point going back.'

'That's true…' Sapphire stated, deep in thought. 'But what about Ruby?'

'Who's Ruby?' I asked.

'Uh…' I could swear I saw Sapphire blush, but it faded quickly. 'He's the rival I was talking about earlier. The one from Johto.'

'So he's your friend?'

'Um, I guess…'

'I'll go get him!' I turned to look at Clair and Morty. 'Stay here and wait. Take care of her!'

'Kuro, wait–'

'Absol, make a portal!'

-][-

'Return, Absol. Thanks.'

I recalled my Pokémon to its ball, and took in my surroundings.

'We're in Verdanturf town!' I thought aloud. 'There's a contest hall here…Ruby _is_ here!'

Spotting the building known as the place where contests were held, I sprinted toward it. Looking inside, I realised I had no idea how Ruby looked like. I decided I would risk it.

I took a step into the Verdanturf Contest Hall, and yelled, 'RUBY!'

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

'Finally,' Ruby sighed. He reached Verdanturf Town not too long ago, and had immediately ran toward the contest hall. Two steps into it, and he heard someone shout.

'RUBY!'

With a jolt, Ruby turned around. It appeared that he was the only one who heard the yell, considering the noisy hall. There was a girl about four years his senior standing at the door, looking straight at him. The girl smiled.

'I take it that you're Ruby. Now, follow me!'

She walked out, and Ruby had no choice but to follow.

'Hey, hey! Wait up! Who are you? What do you want with me?' he called out.

The girl stopped, turning around. She grinned. 'Sorry. My name is Kuro. And I'm here for you!'

'But, why me? I need to get my first few ribbons! Maybe…maybe that Sapphire girl already got her first badge!'

'She has. Now go get your ribbons, then come back to me!'

-][-

'Yes! I won all of them!'

Kuro glanced at the contest hall impatiently. Ruby emerged, a victorious smile on his face.

'Let's go! Wait…Where are we going, anyway?' he asked.

'Follow me.'

Ruby obliged, walking behind the trainer.

'Here.'

The young coordinator looked around. 'There's nothing here,' he said, frowning.

'No, there isn't,' Kuro agreed. 'Go, Absol!'

'Why an Absol? Is there a disas–'

'Make your portal!'

'…Portal?'

In front of Kuro and Ruby, a large, gaping hole appeared.

'What…is that?!'

'Sapphire is behind the portal. Let's go!'

Kuro hopped in, and Ruby followed suit.

-][-

'Where is this place?' Ruby looked around once he had stepped out of the portal. 'Is it another region?'

Kuro shook her head, smiling. 'Nope! It's actually another world, actually. The portal brought us here.'

The coordinator looked appalled. 'Why did you bring me here?! Are you kidnapping me?'

'Of course not!' Kuro laughed. 'I'd thought I'd bring you to Sapphire, that's all.'

'O-oh.'

'Alakazam, Teleport!'

Ruby opened his mouth, but before anything came out, the world started spinning. He tried to run, but seemed stuck to where he was standing. Blackness engulfed him, and for the first time in his life he was teleported.

When Ruby opened his eyes, he saw the girl, Kuro, recalling her Alakazam. Looking over, Kuro grinned. 'How'd you like teleporting?'

'I absolutely hate it.' Was the reply.

'Don't worry, Ruby. You'll get used to it!'

Ruby gulped. Did that mean he had to teleport more?

'C'mon, I think Sapphire's nearby.' Kuro started walking away.

Hurriedly, Ruby followed the black haired trainer, which eventually led him face-to-face with a familiar brunette.

'YOU!' Both Ruby and Sapphire yelled at the same time, though they had expected to meet each other soon anyway.

Clair chuckled, whispering to Morty, 'Ah, young love…'

-][-

**Morty's POV**

'Ah, young love…' Clair whispered into my ear, laughing softly.

It was true. As much as the two kids, Ruby and Sapphire, tried to show hate and rivalry toward each other, it was clear that there would be a future romance not too long later. I stared at them, almost longingly.

'I got my first gym badge!' Sapphire challenged. 'Beat that!'

Ruby sneered in response. 'Ha, I got my first ribbons in Hoenn.'

'All you do is act like a girl!' the trainer spat out, laughing as she imitated Ruby in a contest, twirling around.

'At least I care for my Pokémon's appearance!' Ruby fumed, face red with anger. 'I wouldn't want them to get hurt in battle, and all dirty!'

'That's enough,' I said, walking up to them. 'Kuro didn't bring you two here to quarrel.'

'Alright then, let's go to my house,' Kuro suggested. 'Alakazam, use Teleport!'

A white flash of light indicated that Alakazam had come out from its pokeball. The world twisted, and suddenly I was in Kuro's living room.

'Where are the kids going to stay, though?' I questioned Kuro. 'We're almost out of space, I think.'

'I don't want to stay here!' was Sapphire's immediate reply.

'Neither!' yelled Ruby.

'I need to get all my gym badges before _he_ does!' she complained, jabbing a finger toward Ruby, who _hmph_ed in reply.

'But Sapphire,' Clair pointed out. 'You _can't_ go back to Hoenn for your badges because the leaders aren't there! They're here, remember? It only makes sense for Ruby to go.'

'Good bye, people!' Ruby waved, and walked out of the front door.

Kuro laughed, running after the young boy. 'Ruby, you can't go back without the portal.'

'Oh, right.'

'Absol, go! Make the portal!'

-][-

**Finally done, sorry for the wait! I really hope you guys like my writing! Bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back, people! Time for Chapter 12!**

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

'Court–Courtney?!'

Courtney looked up at the sound of her name, and smiled weakly. 'Hi, Tabs,' she croaked.

'What happened to you?' Tabitha asked. 'You look terrible.'

'Heh. I don't know what happened. But where are we? And what are we doing here?'

Tabitha shook his head, sadly. 'I don't know where we are, or why we're here, but all I know is that we're in a different world.'

They were in an alley, not too far from Kuro's house. Tabitha was taking a stroll along the neighbourhood, and stumbled upon a very weak Courtney.

'A different world…what could have caused this?'

'I don't know, like I said. But Kuro, I think…remember her?'

Courtney glared at the ground. 'Of course I do. That girl…'

'I currently stay in her house, along with Shelly and a bunch of other people.' Tabitha pointed in the direction of Kuro's house. 'Do you want to stay there, too?'

The former admin raised an eyebrow. 'Aqua admin Shelly…?'

'Uh, yes,' the purple haired man said quickly, his face turning red. 'But that's none of your business. Look, do you want to stay or not?'

'Fine, I will.'

-][-

**Amanda's POV**

'Kuro, let us in!' Someone banged on the door. 'It's me, Tabitha!'

'Coming!' I called out. I walked to the front door, flicking the lock open. I pushed open the door. 'Hey.'

Tabitha stepped in. Someone was behind him.

'…Courtney?'

The person turned. 'You!'

'Whoa!' I laughed nervously, stepping backward. 'Yeah, it's me.'

'C'mon Courtney, we gotta forget whatever she's done. We're on a truce now. Kay?' Tabitha patted her shoulder.

'Hmph.' Courtney folded her arms. 'Show me my room.'

-][-

'This will be where you're staying until…uh…we find a way to get back.' I pointed to Shelly and Hannah's room. There was (hopefully) enough space for a mattress.

'Am I by myself or…?' Courtney glanced at me.

'You're with this trainer called Hannah, and Shelly from–'

'I am _not_ going in there!' she announced.

'Courtney, please. There's no other place for you to sleep.'

'I don't care!' she whined. 'There's an Aqua in the room!'

'Courtney.' I placed my hands on her shoulders. 'Calm down. We're on a truce, and besides; _both_ Team Aqua and Magma are disbanded. Okay?'

Courtney muttered something in reply, shrugging my hands off her and walking into the room.

'Well,' I said to myself. 'That's done.'

-][-

**Third Person's POV**

'Heeeeeeeey!'

Kuro turned around. 'Whitney!'

The Goldenrod Gym Leader grinned. 'Wanna battle? Please?'

'Uh, I guess so…' Kuro smiled. 'But I won't go easy!'

'Alright!' Whitney grabbed the trainer's hand, dragging Kuro to the battlefield. 'Let's do this! Clefairy!'

Whitney's Clefairy popped out from its pokeball.

'Well then, Lucario, let's go!' Kuro said, calling out her loyal Lucario. 'We'll win this thing!'

'It'll be a two-on-two, okay?'

Kuro nodded. 'Sure. You get the first move!'

'Great! Clefairy, Metronome!'

The Fairy Pokémon wagged its fingers until they glowed blue, and Kuro braced herself for an attack. A brown orb was forming between the Clefairy's fingers.

'Alright! It's using Aura Sphere!'

'Argh! Hurry, Lucario! Counter it with your own Aura Sphere!'

Lucarios formed its own orb, and both it and Clefairy launched the spheres toward each other, making them collide and explode.

'Let's finish this! Lucario, end with Close Combat!'

'Clefairy–!'

The Aura Pokémon growled, rushing forward with incredible and hitting the poor Clefairy with a series of punches and kicks, knocking Whitney's Pokémon out of the match.

'Oh no!' Whitney cried. 'I'm so sorry, Clefairy. You tried your best.'

Once Clefairy was recalled, Whitney called out her strongest Pokémon; Miltank.

'Let's defeat this Lucario!'

'Oh no you don't! Lucario, use Toxic!' Kuro commanded

Lucario shoved its palm forward, shooting several purple bubbles in Miltank's direction. Once intoxicated, it didn't do damage, however. Instead, it pulled out a berry (from where; Kuro didn't know) and ate it happily.

'That was a Lum Berry! Miltank's no longer poisoned!' Whitney cheered. 'Miltank, Rollout!'

'Lucario, watch–'

'Haha, too late!'

Eyes wide with horror, Kuro watched as Whitney's Miltank rolled around, slamming into Lucario.

'And the Close Combat lowered Lucario's defense, too…' she muttered.

Finally, Lucario collapsed, unable to battle. 'Yeah! We did it! Good job Miltank!' Whitney called to her still rolling Pokémon.

Sighing in defeat, Kuro retrieved Lucario. 'It's not over yet! Chica, we'll win this for sure!'

Whitney only laughed. 'Did you forget Blaziken is weak to Rock Type moves?'

'No, I didn't, in fact,' Kuro smiled. 'Chica, let's go!'

The moment her Blaziken materialised on the battlefield, it got hit with a powerful Rollout.

'We won't back down now! We can't, and never will!' Kuro shouted. 'Chica, Sky Uppercut, now!'

Chica's fists glowed blue, before it uppercut the rolling Miltank, doing a direct hit.

'Heh, nice try.' Whitney smirked. 'But it ain't over yet! Miltank, use your Milk Drink!'

Her Miltank paused in its rolling, standing up and restoring its HP.

'No! I won't ever let my Chica down…Never!' Kuro raised her left arm, till her knuckles were at eye level. Her silver bangle glistened in the sunlight. 'Let's do this together, Chica! Key stone, listen to my heart! Combine our hearts as one! Chica, Mega Evolve!'

Kuro tapped the pendant on her bangle, thrusting her arm forward in the direction of her Blaziken. Whitney had a shocked expression on her face, witnessing the entire process. Flame-like structures grew out from Chica's wrists, and its 'hair' grew into ear-like shapes on the top of its head.

'W–what's this?!' Whitney asked, eyes wide. 'I never knew Blaziken could evolve any further!'

'Watch and see. Chica, Double Kick!'

'Miltank, use–'

Before she managed to finish her sentence, Chica's foot met Whitney's Miltank's back.

'Let's finish this together as one, Chica!' Kuro looked defiant in the blazing sun overhead. 'Blaze Kick!'

With amazing speed, Kuro's Blaziken leaped forward, its foot ablaze. It kicked Whitney's Miltank hard, causing it to stop rolling and fall flat on its face, unconscious.

'We did it, Chica!' Kuro cheered. 'I knew you could!'

Whitney sighed. 'What could I have expected from such a strong trainer?'

Kuro's Blaziken glowed, suddenly shrinking back into its regular form.

'Thanks, Chica. You did an awesome job!' Kuro commented, recalling her Pokémon. 'That was fun, Whitney.'

'Yes, I agree!' Whitney scratched her chin. 'But…your Blaziken…'

'Oh, yeah! Some Pokémon, such as Blaziken, can Mega-Evolve.'

'Mega-Evolve, huh…' Whitney considered. 'Can Miltank Mega-Evolve?'

'As far as I know, no.'

'Awwwww, that sucks!'

'Heh,' Kuro scoffed. 'It's powerful enough as it is. It doesn't need a Mega.'

'True.'

-][-

'Winonaaaaa.'

Winona sighed. 'What now, Flannery?'

'I don't want to sleep outside anymore.'

'Oh,' Winona murmured thoughtfully. 'I can't do anything about that.'

Flannery groaned. 'The floor is so _hard_, and _cold_, and sometimes _wet_, with _ants_ crawling everywhere, and–'

'I experience it too, Flannery, you're not the only one.'

'Flannery?'

The Lavaridge leader blinked, turning around. She faced a girl with black hair, and green eyes. She pointed at Winona. 'And that's Winona, isn't it? Fortree City gym leader!'

'Do I know you?' Winona asked. 'Are you a trainer?'

The girl nodded. 'Yup! Wait, I should probably introduce myself, right? I'm Kuro!'

'Hello, Kuro,' Winona greeted. 'May I ask why you know us? Me and Flannery, I mean.'

'Oh!' The trainer laughed. 'I travelled in Hoenn once, about two years back.'

'Really? I don't really remember you. No offense, of course,' Flannery added quickly.

'Nah, it's fine. You guys need a place to stay?' Kuro offered.

'Yes!' Flannery replied immediately, while Winona considered this.

'Flannery, don't be rude. We'd love to stay, but…'

'The problem is that we have so many gym leaders and other people staying I don't know if we have enough space for you two…' Kuro grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. 'Even I have to sleep on the sofa.'

'Oh, then nevermind.'

'Unless,' the black haired trainer started, 'I bring you back to Hoenn.'

-][-

'How are you bringing us back?' Flannery asked. 'I don't think it's possible.'

'But it is,' Kuro insisted. 'I'm sure. I've done it before. I even brought two kids from Hoenn, one a trainer and the other a coordinator, here. The coordinator, Ruby, went back yesterday to get his ribbons. The trainer, Sapphire is here to challenge the Hoenn gym leaders…which means I have to bring _all_ of them back now!'

Winona was quiet for a while. 'How do we gather the rest, then?'

'Alakazam,' Kuro suggested. 'It has Teleport. By the way, is Stone here?'

'Hm? Steven? Yeah, I think. And no need for Teleport. Flannery, you have your PokéNav, right?' Winona asked.

'I left it in the gym,' the fire trainer admitted. 'Sorry.'

'Never mind,' Winona dismissed. 'I'll just use mine.'

She pulled out her PokéNav from her pocket, dialing in something, then putting the device to her ear.

'Hello? Wattson?'

'_Winona?' _Wattson's voice buzzed through the speaker. _'_WATT's_ up? HAHAHAHA!'_

'Ugh, bye.' Winona groaned, ending the call. She turned to Kuro. 'Sorry about that, he's a bit…weird.'

'I know,' Kuro agreed. 'I've experienced it first hand. Hard to battle with his attitude.'

'And I have to have a _meeting_ with him every week. Anyway, let's call Wallace instead.' The Fortree leader dialed in another number, once again placing her PokéNav to her ear.

'_Hey, Winona,' _Wallace greeted, after picking up the call. _'Why'd you call?'_

'Uh, Flannery and I met a trainer early on, and she said she can bring us back to Hoenn…' Winona glanced nervously to Kuro's direction. 'I don't know if we can trust her, though. But she claims to have battle the Hoenn League before.'

'_Please describe this person, Winona.'_

'Eh…Black hair, green eyes. Quite a hard and determined look, I guess.'

'_Aha!' _Winona could hear Wallace snap his fingers on the other end of the line. _'I vaguely remember her. Can't remember her name, though. It _was_ a few years back, I think.'_

'Is her name Kuro?'

'_Yes, that's the one!'_

'Alright, how do we meet up with you…?' Winona thought aloud.

'Like I said, my Alakazam's Teleport,' Kuro piped up.

'Alright. We'll wait here, so be back soon!'

-][-

About fifteen minutes later, Kuro and her Alakazam reappeared (teleported) with nine people behind her: Sapphire, Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, Norman, Tate, Liza, Wallace and Steven Stone.

'

'Right!' Kuro clasped her hands together. 'Let's go to Hoenn! Go, Absol!'

'Why an Absol?' Steven questioned, intrigued. 'I still don't understand how we're going back, though.'

'I'm going to open up a portal to Hoenn, and you're going to go through,' the trainer explained. 'Clear enough?'

_Not quite_, Steven wanted to say. But he kept quiet anyway.

'Absol, make the portal!'

Kuro's Absol roared defiantly, doing a series of moves. Immediately after, a dark hole appeared in front of them.

'This is the portal,' Kuro said, gesturing to the gaping hole. 'Let's go.'

Once stepped through to the other side of the portal, she smiled to everyone. 'Well, welcome home!'

-][-

**I'm sooooo sorry for the extremely long update! I have barely any time to write that much anymore, but now it's the weekend so I'll try to keep up. Also, I am halfway through chapter 2 on Our Journey, so don't think I abandoned it! Oh, and expect an OC x Grimsley story soon ahaha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, people, I have something to say. We have finally reached 1000 views! You guys don't understand how happy I am! And something else: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been quite busy lately…anyway, enjoy chapter 13!**

-][-

Immediately after arriving outside Rustboro City, Kuro gasped.

'Hm?' Steven Stone turned. 'What is it?'

'I forgot to ask Shelly, Tabitha and Courtney if they wanted to come,' Kuro sulked, hanging her head down. 'Dang it…'

'Who?!' Sapphire asked. 'Please don't tell me you're talking about those Team Aqua and Magma crooks!'

Kuro chuckled. 'I am, actually…'

'Well, I'm perfectly fine without them,' Sapphire decided. 'Let's just forget about them for now.'

'Roxanne, you–' Kuro blinked. 'Roxanne?'

The gym leader was gone. The black haired trainer laughed lightly, before telling everyone to get to Rustboro City to look for the rock type specialist.

-][-

'Um, hey…'

'Hm?' Morty turned around. 'Oh, you're Hannah, right?'

'Um, yes!' Hannah stuttered. 'T–that's me.'

'Huh,' Ecruteak's gym leader mused, 'you don't sound very sure.'

'I–I'm sure!'

'Whatever you say. What did you want, anyway?'

'I–I uh,' Hannah paused for a while, thinking. 'I was wondering if you could help me improve my battling skills. Like, you know, battle me?'

Morty grinned. 'I don't see why not! Let's go to the battlefield.'

'How about a one-on-one?'

'Okay,' Hannah nodded.

'Good! Gengar, I choose you!' Morty called out, throwing a Pokeball. His Gengar materialised on the battlefield. 'Geng!'

'Riolu, you're up!' The rookie trainer commanded, as her Riolu ran up to the field. 'Please win this!'

'You may start first, of course.'

'Let's do this! Riolu, Toxic!'

Hannah's Riolu shoved its arm in Gengar's direction, and shot out several purple bubbles, which Gengar easily absorbed.

'Hah!' Morty said. 'Gengar is a poison type. It won't get poisoned!'

'Oh no!' Hannah cried out. 'I forgot! Never mind. Riolu, Shadow Claw!'

'Gengar, under!'

Just before Riolu's paw hit Morty's Pokémon, Gengar seemingly sunk right through the ground.

'Hey!' the brunette trainer complained. 'That's not fair!'

'Oh, sure it is,' Morty nodded. 'You should use the battlefield to your advantage.'

'Use it to my advantage, huh…'

'Gengar, come up! Shadow Ball, go!' The Ecruteak gym leader commanded.

'Gah! Where is it?' Hannah covered her head in her hands in frustration. 'Do you think you can sense it, Riolu?'

Before her Pokémon replied, she spotted a dark patch on the ground. It was…moving!

'Riolu!' she cried. 'To your left! It's his Gengar! Jump!'

At Hannah's command, Riolu jumped, managing to dodge Gengar's Shadow Ball attack, which came out from the ground.

'Finish this, Riolu! Shadow Claw!'

'Oh no you don't!' Morty laughed. 'Gengar, Lick attack!'

As Riolu ran forward, paw covered with a ghostly claw, Morty's Gengar extended its tongue and licked it.

'Ew! Riolu, Shadow Claw again!'

'Hm.' Morty smirked. 'Your Riolu is paralyzed. It can't move.'

He was right; Hannah's Riolu flickered with electricity, unable to launch its attack.

'Perfect.' He smiled. 'Gengar, Shadow Ball once more!'

'Riolu, no!'

Gengar formed a purple orb in its hands, and once it was the size of a soccer ball, it launched it at Hannah's poor Riolu. The orb hit Riolu hard, who fell onto the ground, unconscious.

'Oh well, I lost,' Hannah murmured miserably, picking up her Riolu. 'Again.'

'Hey, that was a good battle.' Morty walked over.

'R–really?' Hannah asked, after returning her Riolu to its Pokeball. 'I guess it was…I _did_ learn a lot, after all. Thanks, Morty!'

'That's no problem.' The ghost specialist smiled for a moment, before suddenly frowning. 'Hang on…Kuro should be back by now. I have to go. That was fun, Hannah. Thank you for the good battle!'

Morty ran off immediately, and Hannah smiled sadly to herself. 'Thank you too…'

-][-

'Alright!' Kuro put her hands on her hips, smiling brightly. 'Now that we found you, Roxanne, I have something to say to you all before I leave Hoenn. If you ever need anything, just call me, okay? Has everyone registered me on the Pokégear?'

Eleven heads nodded.

'Great!' She smiled again. 'Now, everyone go back home, because I have to get back too!'

Everyone dispersed, until only Winona and Kuro remained.

'Winona?' The trainer shot the gym leader a questioning look. 'What's wrong?'

'Oh, I just wanted to thank you. For bringing us gym leaders back, I mean. It helped us a lot.'

'Haha, that's no problem! Since it's my fault you were in the other world, I should be responsible for bringing you back!'

Winona looked puzzled. 'What do you mean it's your fault–'

'Oh no, I have to get going! You should head back to Fortree too, Winona. Nice talking to ya!' Kuro hurriedly called out, rushing to the exit of Rustboro City.

'Well,' Winona sighed quietly to herself. 'I guess that's one thing I'll never know.'

-][-

'Tabitha!'

Tabitha gulped. Shelly sounded angry. Even though they were dating (at least he thought so), an angry Shelly could make him nervous.

'Um, yes?'

'Why the _fu_–'

'No swearing!' Kuro's voice called out from the kitchen.

'Why the heck did you invite that Magma bi–'

Kuro cleared her throat.

'Why did you invite _her_ here? And she sleeps in the same room as me! Aqua and Magma do _not_ mix!' Shelly pretty much roared in Tabitha's face.

'Well,' he pointed out. 'We _are_ dating, right?'

'You're dating?!' Kuro asked. 'Wow.'

'Shut up!' Shelly retorted. 'Go on, Tabs.'

'Anyways,' Tabitha continued, 'both teams have been disbanded, and it's not my fault you're in the same room as Courtney. So there.'

Shelly didn't reply. Tabitha stood proudly, happy and proud that he had _finally_ ended an argument with his girlfriend, emerging victorious.

'Oi, Kuro,' Shelly said. 'What are you doing in the kitchen anyway? If you're not making dinner, then are you spying on us...?'

The trainer walked out from the kitchen, laughing nervously. 'You guys are too sharp! Hahaha!'

'You!'

-][-

'Where were you?'

'Somewhere.'

'Kuro, I was so darn worried! You were gone for like, five hours!'

'Geez, sorry Morty, I was just helping all those Hoenn people get back.'

'But when I asked Tabitha, he said you were back two hours ago!'

'Oops.' Kuro scratched her neck. 'I was stalking him and Shelly. Apparently they're dating!'

'Really?' Morty's eyes went wide, before he shook his head quickly. 'Nevermind. The point is, you can't just disappear like that without telling us!'

'Huh. Why do you even care that much, anyway?' Kuro asked.

'Oh. Yeah. Why _do_ I care so much?' Morty thought aloud. 'Well, I uh, should mind my own business. So, uh, bye?'

With that, he left. Kuro stood, fixed in her position, wondering what the heck just happened.

-][-

_If you need a lawn mower, click _here_! Selling lawn mowers for incredibly low prices–_

Kuro clicked the ad close. She _really_ hated pop-out ads. The trainer was on her computer, scrolling through and looking for any evidence of Pokémon appearing anywhere else in the world. Unfortunately, she seemed to find none.

Kuro shut the laptop, sighing. She exited the room, and out from the corner of her eye, she saw Courtney sitting on the sofa by herself. Deciding to keep the former admin company, Kuro plopped down on the space next to the purplehead.

'Hello.'

Courtney turned, narrowing her eyes. 'Um, hey…You're Kuro, aren't you?'

'Yup.'

'Why are you here?'

'You look lonely,' Kuro replied.

Courtney frowned. 'I'm alone, but I'm not lonely.'

Kuro only laughed. 'Same thing.'

'No, it's different,' the former magma admin insisted. 'Being alone is one thing. _Feeling_ lonely is another.'

'Alright, you win.'

'You know–'

'Gah! Kuro! Anyone! Help!'

'What?' Kuro jerked her head up. 'Morty?'

The ghost specialist burst through the front door. 'T–There's a Rotom on your front yard, and it's on a rampage!'

'A Rotom?'

-][-

'Over there.' Morty pointed. 'It's currently battling with Ashley.'

He was right. On the far side of the yard was a very angry Rotom, Ashley and her Umbreon.

'Umbreon, Tackle!' Ashely commanded.

'Wait!' Kuro cried, running up to the younger trainer. 'Rotom is a part ghost type. Tackle won't effect it! And Umbreon's a dark type. Use a dark type move!'

'Oh! Alright then, Umbreon, retreat! Now use Bite!'

Fangs bared, Ashley's Umbreon lunged forward and bit the

Plasma Pokémon.

'Here's your chance! Throw a Pokeball!' Kuro shouted at Ashley.

'Oh, right! Pokeball, go!' Ashley yelled, throwing forward a red and white spherical object to the Rotom. The Pokeball absorbed it, falling to the ground. It shook once mid-air, and another time on the ground, before there was a _ping!_ sound, and the Pokeball lay still.

'What?' Ashley sounded almost confused. 'Usually it doesn't catch the Pokémon that quickly.'

'That was a critical capture,' Kuro decided. 'If it's a crit catch, it'll shake once in mid-air, and another on the ground, and will either capture the Pokémon or not.'

'You do know a lot, do you, Kuro! Anyway, yay! I caught a Rotom!' Ashley picked up the Pokeball. 'Thanks, both to Umbreon and you, Kuro. I couldn't have caught Rotom without you guys.'

'Don't mention it.'

'Bree!' Ashley's Umbreon barked happily, nuzzling its trainer's arm affectionately.

Suddenly, Ashley's newly caught Rotom popped out of its Pokeball.

'Gah! Rotom! Why did you come out?'

Rotom buzzed in reply. It seemed somewhat annoyed.

'Hey,' Ashley thought, 'Rotom can change into different forms, right?'

'That's right,' Kuro nodded. 'It can merge with certain appliances.'

The slightly younger trainer snapped her fingers. 'I got it! I think Rotom wants to take on a form.'

Her Rotom nodded, grinning a waving its arm-like structures happily.

Kuro immediately crossed her arms. 'I am _not_ letting a Pokémon use my appliances!' she announced.

'Aww.' Ashley pouted. 'I can't just go to a store and ask for a microwave, or a fan, or a fridge, or a washing machine, or a lawn mower!'

'Wait. I _may_ have a spare microwave in my cupboard. Follow me!'

-][-

**Once again, I apologise for the extremely long wait! Yesterday, I had completely no access (at all) to my laptop, so I couldn't write. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Peace out!**


End file.
